The Intruder 闯入者
by unviewer
Summary: Back from hell, evil at home. The evil's game directed by George Foyet. Another scenario of 501"Faceless, Nameless"


Author's note: I don't own Criminal Minds, and the story I wrote is the inspiration of Criminal Minds-a CBS show. I would like to thank to introduce this hit TV show to the Chinese audience. Beyond the race, the culture, we have humanity in common, the good ones and bad ones, we all hungry for fairness and righteousness, and we all need courage to face the darkness in our life, we all should keep our consciousness' facing our choices. That's why I wrote the stories. There will be no slash, no romance, sorry for that!

没费多少力气，他就打开了公寓的门。打开手电筒环顾四周，公寓显得并不很大，可以看出是典型的单身工作狂的家。但狭小的公寓显得很整洁，没有多少杂物，所有的东西都放置的井井有条。

他仔细地研究着公寓，终于找到了可是的落脚点安顿下来，等待着。

如同一个好猎手，武器在手，子弹上膛，剩下的只需要多点耐心，耐心地等待着他的猎物上门，登上猎物自家的门。他将发现在一个巨大的不测等待在自家的门内。

他坐在黑暗中，享受着四周黑暗的笼罩，他喜欢与黑暗做伴，在黑暗寂静的笼罩之中，他感觉到一种舒适，安全，和祥和。

他坐在那里，静静地等待着，他可以听到他心脏的搏动声， 那反映着他对鲜血的渴望， 他感觉到一种焦虑在折磨着他，那种焦灼是他策划以久的重大时刻到来前的焦灼。那个他期待以久的时刻曾在他的脑海里反复演练过多回，而那个时刻就要到来了。

他清楚地记得他与他猎物的第一次谋面，那个拥有玉树临风的高挑身材，黑发，黑眼， 面孔英俊却又过于严肃的男人，身着剪裁合体，优雅的深色西装外套，与当地的警员一起来到医院， 站在他面前。当他开口说话时，他可以立刻嗅出他语气中带着的律师味道，但除此之外，他的猎物身上还有一种极为特殊的东西，他那压低的轻柔的语气中带着一种不容置疑的权威感和一种强大的威慑力，那种权威感和威慑力从一开始就试图将对手置于控制之下。

他发现他的猎物的心理年龄要大大超出他的生理年龄，那是一种少见的成熟感。即使他的眼中蕴涵了同情与关注，那并没有使那双闪烁的黑眼睛丧失它门的尖锐与犀利。那目光试图探测你的心底，看穿你的大脑。

他还发现那严肃而英俊的面容上，明显地带有一丝傲慢，并夹杂着一点野心与抱负。

他的猎物的确不同寻常，健美的体型，优雅带点贵族气的肢体语言形成了极具吸引力的外表，但这只是猎物让他所见的外表，他更希望探索那黑眼，黑发男人的内心，他当时就产生了一种冲动，要打破那张英俊刚毅的外表构成的外壳去探索他的内心世界。

他认为他们的相遇是一种宿命，他们两人共同的宿命。是命运又一次将他不应再遇到的黑发，黑眼的男人带到他身边。10年过去了，他们二人明显变老了很多，但他一眼就认出了那张带有傲气的严肃的脸。这张脸变得更加严肃了，似乎带有几分忧虑与辛酸。

从那一刻，他又一次感觉到一种冲动，一种欲望，去摧毁那貌似完美而坚强的外表，击败他，从而得以窥视最坚强的猎物的脆弱的一面，他的猎物是为他而造的，是他的新的挑战，是对他的犒赏。

他屏住呼吸，等待着，等待着猎物回巢的脚步声响起。

"来吧，Prentiss，我真的需要喝一杯。" Morgan 把旅行袋随便地挎在肩上，站在电梯前坚持着。

"我可不认为我需要一杯。天呵！我现在最需要的是好好冲个热水澡，Prentiss一边穿上她的外套一边说，"天呵！我还能闻见我身上猪的气味。为什么你不叫Reid和你一起去？"

"我？谢了。我最需要的是睡一觉。"

"好，好，好。我自己去独饮了，因为我实在需要喝上一杯给这一天划上个句号。明天见！各位晚安。"

"明儿见，只是不知道我还能晚安吗。"

"你什么意思？"Morgan 问，

"没有什么别的意思，只是...只是那些猪。我是说你怎么能认为我们可以这么快就把那些可怕的景象抛到脑后，一夜甜梦？你知道你整个身心介入的不平常事件恐怕会影响你的潜意识好一阵子，更别提我们刚刚从...从那鬼地方回来，就像Prentiss 说的，我也还能闻出我身上猪的味道。你知道这些会进入你的潜意识，也就是会在你的梦中反映出来。" Reid说。

"你瞧，这就是我为什么需要喝一杯。你确定不跟我来？"

"还是算了吧，我可曾是个瘾君子，我还是回家好好睡上一觉，希望那些猪别跑到我梦里纠缠我。"

"好了，各位，明天见。"Prentiss 先撤了。

当JJ回到家中时，Will正靠在沙发上。冲着电视打着瞌睡。JJ一进门，他就醒了。

"甜心，你回来了。"他把她拦在怀里，并给了她一个吻。

"怎么样，很糟糕吗？"

"算是我见到的最残的。对不起，我真的不想提。Henry睡了吗？我得好好看看他。天呵，Will，你肯定想像不到。"

"甜心，别提它了，你现在到家了。走，去看看Henry吧。"

JJ将Henry搂在怀里，泪水突然涌上了JJ美丽的蓝眼睛，

"甜心， 到底发生什么了？"

"没什么，只是，只是，我总在想为什么世上阴暗的东西为什么那么多，当我们的宝贝在这儿像个天使一样安详地安睡时，他肯定想像不到恶魔也和他生存在同一世界上。"

"这就是为什么社会需要我们，需要警员的存在。与魔鬼打交道，保护无辜者。听着，有我和你在一起，一辈子在一起， 保护我们的宝贝。"

"Kevin, Kevin,醒醒， 快接电话，"Gacia几近绝望地拨着电话，即使已经很晚了，她仍想见Kevin而且需要马上就见。

"喂？" Kevin 带着睡意，含糊不清的声音出现在电话线的另一端。

"Kevin，我想让你到我这来，现在就来。"

"甜心，我们只分开了三天你就如此想我..."

"住嘴！Kevin！求求你过来吧，立刻过来。"

"到底怎么了？你没事吧？"Gacia 的声调和语气把Kevin 的睡意一下子赶跑了，

"Kevin,快点过来吧。我真的需要你来，现在就来。"

"好，好，好，夫人，我立刻上路。"

Gacia松了一口气，今夜她实在不想一个人呆着。她想她可能从此以后会变成一个素食主义者，再也不会去碰猪肉了。

Rossi将杯子斟满，威士忌的醇香也难以驱散他脑海中留下的那种气味。30多年的生涯，成百上千的案件，惨绝人寰的屠杀，轻微的犯罪，他很难判决那一桩案件是最令人发指的。你很难用黑暗去比较黑暗。

他把酒杯放回去，突然感到异常的疲倦，"Rossi探员，你知道自己老了吗。"他自嘲地说。

他最终也没有去碰那杯酒，他给自己找了片药，用白水送下去。然后将自己扔在床上，"真是见鬼！如果现在能好好睡上一觉，别做噩梦，今天就算圆满了。"他想着，不久就坠入了睡眠中。

他期望以久的时刻终于来临了。他听到了他猎物的脚步声，想像着他的猎物打开门，扔下钥匙，丢下公文包，最后摘下佩枪。

他听到他的猎物倒了杯酒，喝下去，他的猎物的一天肯定不轻松，因此他才如此急于喝上一杯，给自己找寻一点解脱。

他心中暗笑到，探员先生，你的一天离结束还远着哪。行动的时刻倒了，他从黑暗中显身出来。

那副面具遮住了他的面孔，他持枪在手，瞄准了他的猎物。

他的猎物首先感觉到了他的存在，他将酒杯停在了唇边，沉吟了片刻，然后缓缓地转过身来。

那副严肃的面孔上除了冷漠，毫无表情，那双深邃的黑眼睛注视着，目光咄咄逼人，没有流露出一丝恐惧。

他的猎物似乎无视他手中对准他的武器，高大而挺拔的身躯一动不动地伫立在那里。像一尊雕像。

猎物的表现并没有出乎他的意料，他只是对猎物如此迎接他的出场感到几分失望，他需要以更加惊人的举动来加强一下他出场的戏剧效果，

"你应该结束那个交易。"

"砰"，抢在猎物行动之前，他开枪了，不早不晚，正好赶在猎物将要扑向他做最后一搏的时候。他早已料到他的猎物不可能束手待毙。

子弹打在Hotch的左肩上，像被一块滚烫的烙铁烫了一下，子弹的冲击力将他放到在地上，Hotch感觉到他的左肩与整个左半身几乎麻木了，但他仍试图从地上爬起来，但却失败了。

他靠近他的猎物，那张恶魔的面具从他的脸上移开，他朝他的猎物露出他招牌式的微笑，一种只有征服者才佩拥有的微笑。"不错的尝试。Hotchner探员。"

Hotch试图在剧痛中调整自己的呼吸，他蔑视地望着袭击者，依然以那一贯平稳的语调嘲讽地开口道，"这就是你所能做到的？躲藏在暗处，趁人不备出手伤人，让被袭击的人失去反抗能力？不幸的是你打偏了，居然在这么近的距离打偏，简直是笑话，别告诉我是因为你的手抖了。"

Hotch深吸了一口气，继续道，"你想再试一次吗？我的手可从来没抖过，即使是在现在。你应该看到了。"

Foyet突然将一只脚踏在Hotch流血的伤口上，剧痛让Hotch发出一声呻吟。

"我看到了，Hotchner探员，当然你的手从来不抖，因为你是一个英雄，而英雄的手从来不抖，英雄从来不会流露出恐惧，英雄从来不会因痛苦而叫喊，英雄一贯相信他是不可战胜的。但是你应该知道，即使是超级英雄也不会赢得每个回合，现在就是另一个回合。"

他仍旧微笑着，打量并欣赏着猎物难以掩饰的痛苦表情，慢慢地，他抽出一把刀，将它在猎物面前晃着，如同展示一个战利品。

"Hotchner探员，如果你好好研究过我的行为模式，你就应该知道我的手也是从来不抖的。这么多年从未抖过，从未失过手。我只是不希望一场好戏，只有我们二人的好戏，草草收尾，你应该知道最关键的地方不在结尾，而在过程。我是要再试一次，但这一次用这个，"他晃动着手中的刀，"我希望我们二人能从中获得更多的乐趣，我可以给你充分的时间和机会和我一起享受这过程，而且你也可以有更多的时间向我展现你的英雄主义。"

他挥到用力向Hotch的腹部捅去，"Hotchner探员，现在你可以尽情体验这其中乐趣。"紧接着，他捅了第二刀。

随着刀刺入肉体，Hotch的身体抽搐着，不禁发出一声呻吟。

"别害羞，Hotchner探员，你应该让我了解你的感受。" 他缓慢地将刀刃从Hotch的身体中抽出来，"你看，这刀的设计堪称艺术品，每一个刀刃上的锯齿都让穿刺变得容易省力。而且可以加强你被刺的感受。"

第三刀，他刺的更加缓慢，像是要让Hotch更好地体验刀刃设计的巧妙。

他轻轻地在他猎物的耳边低语，"现在，Hotchner探员，你愿意听听我的侧写吗？让我来侧写一下你是怎样变成今天的你的。"

"身为名声显赫，工作狂律师的父亲和南方富有大家庭出身的母亲的长子，家庭过高的希望值一定是一种沉重的负担，不是吗？Hotchner探员？"

"实际上，你确实尽力了，尽力去做每件事，试图在每件事上都能至少与你父亲做的一样出色，尽全力地去超越你父亲，但终于有一天，你厌倦了。于是你抛弃了金钱和舒适的生活。选择了服务尽忠。你认为如此做，你就可以与你的父亲不同，比你的父亲出色，拒绝为拥有金钱与权势的有罪之人辩护，而去保护那些所谓的弱小的无辜者，追求公平与正义。你是否觉得自己很成功？我看不见得，你的职业前景并不看好，因为你并不像擅长侧写那样，擅长办公室政治，你的理想主义与办公室政治很难接轨，似乎爬上那把向上的天梯对你来说已经不可能了。真是才华浪费呵！"

"再来看看你的个人生活，你爱过的，并还爱着的女人离开了你，因为你是一个彻头彻尾的工作狂，在这一点上你确实继承了你父亲的基因。也许你还不知道，我可以跟你分享这个消息，你的一生所爱，你的前妻在和别人约会，她已经彻底向前看了，你可以不用指望她再回头了。还有你的儿子，我想他很快就会忘掉他一周见不了一次的父亲。"

他又向他的猎物刺入一刀，"你现在觉得痛苦吗？现实和真相往往比刀刃的伤害更深，你觉得呢？挺住，Hotchner探员，好戏还没演完。你看，刀刺是需要一定技巧的，刺入比拔出要省力的多，当然你的感受也会不同。如果慢慢地进行这过程，你就会知道"出"比"进"要令你享受的多，你难道没感觉到区别吗？Hotchner探员。"

Hotch的目光正在渐渐地失去光彩。

非常缓慢地，他又刺入一刀，然后，他以更加缓慢的方式将刀子拔出来，

"再试一次，你就会有更深的体验。Hotchner探员，我想你最大的缺点是不善于分享，你应该与他人更多的分享，分享你的感触。"

他又刺了一刀，"你那张严肃的面孔，加上你那优雅的深色西装外套组成了你那距人千里的外壳，你那外壳貌似坚硬，但一旦被击破，就难以修补，即使修补了外面，内在的损伤也永远无法修补，有一天你会明白的。"

当Foyet再一次将刀从Hotch的腹部拉出来，Hotch觉得似乎他的血肉，他的五脏六腑也被刀一起带了出来。用尽他最后的一点力气，他开口道，

"你，你可以轻易地杀死我，即使，即使你杀掉我，你，你也只是个懦夫，藏在暗处，躲在面具的后面，下黑手..."Hotch的话被另一刀打断了，

"你说的没错，Hotchner探员，我是个懦夫，所以我需要做个交易，但现在，我发现你的拒不交易的态度让我得到了更多的乐趣，你给我提供了特殊的享受，你提供的享受比其他人要多得多。"

他拍拍Hotch的面颊，"现在，你应该比其他人坚持得更长久，别那么快痛昏过去。"

"我不明白为什么侧写员总是将性看为万恶的根源，难道你们不明白"权利与征服"才是人类世代推崇，世代追逐的。Hotchner探员，你也并不例外，"权力欲"，"征服欲"，不也是你所贪恋的吗？你对权力的贪恋，对攀上权力顶峰的欲望让你痴迷于追逐，捕获。"

"Hotchner探员，你知道你是个引人注目的人物，在Boston，我们第二次见面，你曾问我是否记得你，我的确清楚地记得你，Hotchner探员，当我们第一次见面，我就从你脸上看出你野心勃勃。除去官冕堂皇的公平与正义，权力是你真正追逐的，你到底想成为什么样的人，拥有鹰眼的黄金猎人，还是自由世界的超级英雄？"

他捅了又一刀，"超级英雄应该能比正常人忍受更多的痛苦，你是个英雄，Hotchner探员，所以坚持住，保持清醒，让我们看看你能忍受多久，你应该知道，我的纪录是27刀，让我们看看你的纪录。"

说着，他又补上一刀，这一刀将Hotch送如了无底的黑暗中。

Morgan酒吧侍者手中接过威士忌，突然间却失去了喝的兴趣，有一种他说不出的焦虑和惶惑困扰着他。他把酒杯在手中不停地转来转去地把玩着，一口没喝。他感觉到有人在打量着他，一个三十岁左右的深肤色的漂亮女人坐在吧台的另一边打量着他。他抬头看了她一眼，她回复了一个极具魅力的微笑，凑了过来，

"嘿！我叫Patricia，你一个人喝独酒吗？介意我和你一起喝吗？"

在平常的日子里，Morgan可能会有点兴趣，但不是此时。

"听着，宝贝，我给你买一杯酒，但条件是你到一边喝去，你看如何？"

"呦，你到底出了什么事，真是心情差呵。"

"听着，求你让我一个人呆着，行吗？"

"好，好，好，一个人呆着吧。"女人无趣地走了。

Morgan终于明白了手中的这杯酒也无法了结困扰着他的东西。威士忌好像帮不上什么忙。他叹了口气，放下一口没动的酒，扔下钱，走出酒吧。他在自己的车里呆呆地坐了一会，突然，他的手机响了。

是Hotch, 这么晚还打电话来？他把电话举到耳边，"喂，Hotch,出什么事了？"

"Morgan探员，"那熟悉的声音让Morgan不禁打了个寒战，他听出来电话中那个邪恶的声音，但他仍旧问了一句，"你是谁？"

"我找到了你的证件，你应该感谢我才对，我想上次我们碰面时，你极想找回你的证件。"

"Foyet?你想..."Morgan打住了，看着手机屏幕上出现的Hotch的名字，他的心一阵狂跳，

"我找到了你的证件，想还给失主，你真应该感谢我，我想还是让你的老板亲手还给你的好。"

"你到底做..."Morgan又止住了，"如果你伤害他，你死定了。"

"我们注定都会死的，或早或晚，只是我们难以预料，有时你得把生杀大权交给比你更能掌控的人。'"

"你这狗xxxx！你死定了！"

"镇静，镇静，Morgan探员，如果你想让你的老板活着亲手把证件交给你，你最好快点儿，从专家的角度来看，我认为他撑不了多久。" 电话短了。

"猪，属于杂食动物，杂食动物的意思是它们什么都吃，"Reid听到自己在说，他看到面前一大群互相拥挤着，又脏又臭，发出阵阵嚎叫的猪。连猪射出的目光都让人感到邪恶，不寒而栗。

一只沾有血迹的鞋子被猪从肮脏的泥里拱了出来，突然，猪的脸幻化成了Foyet, Boston 恶魔的脸。"Boston恶魔属于杂食性动物型的杀手。"Hotch的声音和面孔出现了，然后又是Foyet的脸，嘴角挂着血迹，狰狞地笑着。似乎听到了恭维，非常地享受，群猪大声嚎叫着，像是在助兴。

Reid一下子惊醒了。发现自己和衣睡在了沙发上。他的手机响了起来。

Rossi没有回应，Morgan又拨Reid的电话，带着明显的睡意，Reid终于回电话了。

"Reid,Boston恶魔有出现了，他去袭击Hotch,给其他人打电话，我们在Hotch家碰面。"

Foyet将手机及带血的刀扔在昏迷不醒的Hotch身上，他环顾四周，电视机旁一个礼物盒引起了他的注意，礼物，送给谁的礼物呢？

在Reid的一生中，他从来没有如此疯狂地开过车。他不停地加速，此刻，他那天才的大脑如同投影仪一样，回放着他梦中的情景。

莫非是第六感？他记起他对Hotch说，他有预感，案子会有不好的结局，但他一直认为他的第六感是针对猪场的，从为将Foyet的案子联系到一起。

他再一次加速，车速越来越快，突然他的手机响了，他低头看了看手机，是Rossi，"喂，Rossi..."他突然发现他的车驶入了对面的车道，一辆迎面而来的车距离他的车只有不到十米，他奋力向右侧打方向盘，迎面而来的车仅以几公分的距离与他擦车而过，他舒了一口气，刚要擦把头上渗出的冷汗，突然感到车的右侧遭到了猛烈的撞击，并伴随着一声巨响，他感到他的右腿一阵剧烈的疼痛。

街角处，一辆汽车静静地停在黑暗中，坐在黑暗中的人看着那个深肤色的探员，停了车，一阵风似的跑进公寓。他笑了，感叹他的反应速度，然后开始拨电话，

"911，请问你有什么紧急情况？"

"我想我听到了枪声，我隔壁住着FBI探员，我先听到一阵争吵，然后一声巨响，像是枪声，我想你们最好派人来查一下。"

公寓的门虚掩着，Morgan早已将枪拔了出来，他试图屏住呼吸，但他仍旧可以听到自己剧烈的心跳和呼吸声。

室内一片漆黑，靠着手电的微光，他看到一行血迹从客厅一直延伸到主卧，他顺着血迹一直来到主卧，Hotch毫无知觉地躺在血泊中，他的右手中握着Morgan的证件。

Morgan蹲下身，去触摸Hotch的脖颈，寻找脉搏，当他探测到一丝微弱的脉搏后，他有些释然，还不算太晚。

警笛声响起，由远而近，紧接着房门被踢开，警察冲了进来"警察，放下你手中的武器。"

制造混乱，没什么比重击对手后再制造点混乱更有效的，让你的对手乱了方寸，给自己赢得更多的时间。

"这堪称杰作，"坐在车里的男人对自己说，"Hotch探员肯定同意这是杰作，天才的作品，他在远处欣赏着他亲手导演的一幕，感到无比的满足，然后，掉转车头，离开了。

Roy从睡梦中醒来，感觉到有些异常，但不知是什么。天色仍是一片漆黑，应该是早上四点还是五点。

"嘿，Roy,睡得还好吧？做了什么好梦？一个男人的声音从黑暗中传来，然后他看到一张带着面具的脸出现在他的上方，Roy一下子醒了，瞪圆了双眼，身上冒出了冷汗。

"F...Foyet."

"没错，正是我，你想我了吗？为什么你从Boston搬到DC,Roy, Boston是个很好的城市，属于我们的城市，它让我们俩个都出了名。"

"你想...想做什么？"Roy的声音颤抖着。

"你该起床工作了。"他拎着Roy的睡衣领，将他从床上拽起来，

"坐下，"Roy的电脑已经打开，一幅可怕的照片出现在银屏上。

"我给你带来了惊人的独家新闻，它可以是你和我都名声大作。"

从电脑的银屏上，Roy认出那个躺在血泊中，毫无生命迹象的男人，Hotch！

"认出他来了吗？"

"Hotchner探员，他...他...他死了吗？"Roy不停地颤抖着。

"还没有，只是暂且被打败了。瞧这儿，我替你放了一个醒目的标题"恶魔回归，FBI高级探员，心理分析组负责人，在自家被袭。我可以保证这条消息可以列入今年十大新闻。你现在要开始工作了，这一次你要规规矩矩把事做对了。"

"一定，一定，随便你要怎样。" Roy开始在键盘上敲打，不道二十分钟，他已经写完了。

Foyet俯下身，仔细读着电脑上的文字，

"很好，Roy，干的出色极了。他转到Roy的背后，

"现在，你的任务完成了。"他用捅Hotch的那把刀，割断了Roy的喉管。

随后，他让Roy的尸体倒在地上，

"现在，让我来帮你把最后一段写完。

他在电脑上敲打着，"在完成了这篇报道后，此报道的记者，同时也是"恶魔之夜"的作者，同样被他书中的主人公，"Boston恶魔"杀害。 然后，他点击了"发送"键。

Jack和他的玩伴Evan在屋前的花园里玩耍，Haley在屋内忙碌着收拾洗涤的衣物。

"Jack，我妈妈要离开我了。"

"你说什么？"

"昨天妈妈抱着我哭了，她说对不起我，因为她要把我留给爸爸，我今后只能和爸爸住在一起了。"

"为什么？"

"我不知道，妈妈说是大人家的事，我不会懂。你说我妈妈还会爱我吗？"

"我不知道，我爸爸离开不和我们住在一起，可他说永远爱我，尽管我总看不见我爸爸，但我知道他爱我，我想你妈妈也会爱你。"

"你想你爸爸吗？"

"当然，我爸爸一直忙着抓坏蛋，我爸爸是个英雄，我长大了也要像爸爸一样做个英雄。"

"Hi！Jack，你像个小FBI特工，"一个陌生人微笑着，出现在他们面前，

"Hi！"Jack困惑不解地看着他，"你是谁呀？"

"我是你爸爸的朋友George，你爸爸让我给你捎来了一个礼物，我猜是生日礼物。生日快乐！Jack宝贝。"未等回答，陌生人已经转身离去了。

"你看，我告诉过你我爸爸爱我，他给我送来了生日礼物，我要去给妈妈看。"

"妈妈！妈妈！"Jack跑进屋。

"宝贝，什么事？"Haley 看着她的儿子，"看爸爸送来的礼物。"

"你爸爸来了吗？"Haley透过窗户朝外看，没人。

"没来。他让他朋友给我的，他说是爸爸的生日礼物。"

"为什么你爸爸不..."Haley停住了话题，"这礼物真是好极了，去和Evan玩吧。我们回来给爸爸打电话好不好？"

"好！"Jack跑出了门。Haley想一定要给Aaron打电话问问。

Rossi 刚刚从医院回来，Strauss就找上门来。Rossi并不感到意外。

"你从医院回来了，他怎么样了？也许我应该问'他们'怎么样了？BAU一下子倒下俩名探员。"

"Reid的右膝撞折了，他得拄一段时间拐杖。Hotch..."他停顿了一下，"他已经出了手术室，医生说他失血过多，但不会有生命危险，全面康复应该不是问题，但现在他还处在昏迷中。"

"组里的人什么反应？"

"你觉得呢？一个人出了车祸，组里的领军人物在自己家让恶魔袭击。"

"这正是我所担心的。"

"你担心什么？"

"我担心整个团队都深受影响。"

"当然我们所有人都深受影响。"

"整个团队都会分散精力，难以正常发挥，正常工作。"

"我们从那个地狱养猪场回来还不到24小时，然后紧接着又发生这起恶魔入室的袭击事件，你希望我们有什么的反应？"

"这一切我都可以理解，但是，我们还是要把自己的工作做了，这就是我为什么会到你这儿来找你，我现在给你明确的直接指令，你应作为小组的临时负责人，把小组成员组织起来，继续日常工作，这个小组不能介入Foyet案件的调查，将有局里的另一组人马和当地警察机关联合协同破案。"

"可这是我们的案子，我们自己的人被袭击了，是Hotch的案子。而且是我们以前参与过的旧案，别忘了我们曾经抓住过他一次。"

'正因为如此，你们从前过参与破案和这次你们自己的人被袭击对整个团队影响太大，让你们继续参与破案并不合适，你们会带入太多的私人感情色彩和主观臆断。我只想说这些，Rossi,请你集合你的团队，立刻开始正常工作。"

未等到Rossi回答，Strauss已经转身离开了。

四个人坐在会议室已经将近半个小时了，没人开口说话。

Morgan不停地焦躁地在室内踱步，愤怒，沮丧，耻辱，挫败感，一起涌上心头，他不知如何宣泄他的情绪。特别是他居然在现场被当地警方作为疑犯扣留了约两个小时，甚至未能亲自陪同Hotch到医院抢救。

"TMD！"这是半小时以来唯一打破了沉默的一句话。

"Morgan.你得镇静下来。" Rossi说，

"你要我怎么镇静，这个狗xxx。"

"你必须镇静，我们一下子倒下了俩个人，现在你再愤怒，焦躁都与事无补。我们不能只让自己被这种情绪控制，乱了阵脚，这正是Foyet想要的，现在你先坐下来，让我们都冷静下来想一想下一步。"

"Strauss已经说的很清楚了，我们不能参与Ho...我是说Foyet案件的调查。她强调说我们必须去进行别的案件的调查，直到有新的指令。" JJ说，

"我知道，我们有工作在身必须这样做。JJ你确定我们下一个要参与的案件了吗？"

"Strauss说她可以理解我们此时的心情，我们可以从现在开始到下周，不到到外地出差，在办公室帮助警方做一些案例分析，所以我选了一个三年前的悬案，犯罪嫌疑人在一个月内在电影院放映恐怖电影时，连续扎伤了七个人。"

"你是说扎伤了人，没人遇害。"

"没人遇害，嫌疑人只是用...用刀扎伤了被害人的后背。"JJ提到刀时，有些迟疑，"警方认为嫌疑人目的是制造恐慌，没计划杀人。在伤了七人后就消失了，再也没有作案。"

"好，咱们开始吧。" Rossi说，

"JJ,快看新闻。"Gacia跑了进来。

JJ打开电视，屏幕上，Hotch躺在血泊中，电视评论员在报道，

"FBI BAU领队，高级特别探员Aaron Hotchner在执行完公务回家后，在家中遭到袭击，在遭到枪击后，又被刀捅伤了九次，现在生命仍处于危险中。拒内部可靠消息透露，袭击Hotchner探员的首要嫌疑人为臭名昭著的Boston恶魔：George Foyet，他曾被逮捕，但在被逮捕之后又神奇地从扣押他的联邦监狱成功逃脱，现在回来实施他的复仇计划"

"当地警方在犯罪现场还发现了另一位FBI探员Derek Morgan的证件，Morgan探员曾在一次追捕活动中被Foyet袭击，并丢失了他的证件，据悉被Foyet拿走，但Morgan探员的证件一直没有被找到，甚至在Foyet扣押期间也不见踪影。"

"遗憾的是这并不是昨夜惨剧的全部，前Boston的记者，也是Foyet的传记《恶魔的黑夜》的作者，Roy Cowman在将Hotchner探员被袭的稿件发给他的主编后，也被他书中的主人公,Foyet 在家杀死，Foyet在犯罪现场留下了他的面具。"

电视上，紧跟着Roy尸体出现的下一个镜头是Foyet狰狞的笑脸占据了整个荧幕。

"这个狗xxx!"Morgan狠很地捶了一下桌子，

"很明显，Foyet自己就是那个所谓的"内部可靠消息"，他自遍自导自演了这整台的戏，现在他已经成为了自我打造的超级明星了。"

"他说过他会比我们想像的更加出名。"Prentiss说。

"我们早晚会逮住他，" Rossi转向JJ，"JJ，你要马上召开媒体发布会。"

媒体发布会照常在联邦大楼前召开。JJ看着台阶下人头攒动的媒体记者，不禁心生厌恶，她实在讨厌媒体这样一窝蜂地抢惊爆新闻的举动，就像一群嗜血的动物，伺机以动，随时准备扑上来争抢扔给他们的一片血淋淋的生肉。

"每个人都循着血腥味跑来寻找骇人听闻的故事，每个人都希望拥有最血腥，最骇人听闻故事的独家报道权，这也是一种变态，真不知道要是有一天下面的某位自己成了故事中的受害主角，他还会这么亢奋吗？" Morgan说，

"你确定你要来主持发布会？" Rossi问，

"我没有选择，在伤害Hotch的同时，他也打败了我，羞辱了我，他想告诉所有的人他打败了俩位FBI探员，他是不可战胜的，让每个人都视他为恐惧大王，Hotch不能站在这里，所以我必须站出来，不管媒体怎么看我，把我当个失败者，我必须站在这儿，告诉人们他只不过是个带着面具，躲在阴暗处扮演魔鬼的凡夫俗子。"

Reid的右腿打着石膏，拐杖放在椅子边上，默默地坐在Hotch的病床前。

他打量着躺在病床上的Hotch，他的脸上没有伤痕，显得非常平静。如果他的身上没有挂着那些心脏监测器，和输液管的话，人们很容易认为他在很沉地熟睡。手术后三个小时了，他仍旧处于昏迷中，没有恢复知觉。

Reid因为车祸，最终也没赶到Hotch家，而是直接进了医院。幸运的是他只是右腿膝盖骨折，没受其他的伤。

看着昏迷中的Hotch，Reid感到一阵阵的自责，当Hotch处在危险中，需要他的时候，他却没能出现，而现在，打着石膏，拖着拐杖，他为Hotch所能做的也只是守在他的病床前。

Reid看了新闻，Hotch躺在血泊中的形象印在他脑海里久久不去。一处枪伤，九处刀伤，即使从统计学的角度来说，他活下来也算个奇迹。

为什么Foyet不把他杀掉，Foyet有充分的机会，充足的时间杀掉他，而他没有，反而打电话给Morgan，从而让Hotch及时获救，活了下来，Reid搞不明白。

Reid坐在那里，试图想像着当时的情景，Hotch看到Foyet出现时的反应， 想着Hotch是怎样挺过Foyet的折磨，挺过那连续的九刀。也许永远没有人知道究竟当时发生了什么，但有一点Reid是确信的，Hotch永远不会在恐惧面前怯懦，永远不会在威胁面前屈服。在那张坚强，严肃，一贯沉稳，不动声色的外表下面，藏着的是同样一颗坚强不屈的心。

不熟悉Hotch的人会认为他过于冷漠，永远给人一种距离感，但在那貌似冷漠的背后，Reid知道Hotch坚强的内心深处埋藏着对家人的爱，对友人，同事的关心和呵护，对陌生受害者的同情与怜悯。

医生走了进来，检查了一下Hotch的情况，"不用担心，他很快就会苏醒。"

"谢谢大夫，我得给我的同事们去个电话，告诉他们放心。"

"我可以替你打，"医生瞟了一眼Reid打着石膏的腿，

"我没问题，架着拐哪里都可以去，我只需要借用你的电话，手机在这里不能使。"

"当然，请跟我来吧，慢一点。"

Reid跟着医生出了病房，他不希望Hotch醒来的时候与Hotch单独面对。他知道Hotch不愿意在众人面前展示他的伤痛和病弱的样子，无论是心灵的还是肉体的伤痛，Hotch总是试图掩盖起来，让人们只看到他作为领军人物的坚强一面。

Reid认为Rossi是这时候最合适的人选，在Hotch醒来时，Rossi在这里会更好，也许Rossi是组里唯一的一个真正了解Hotch,并有机会目睹过Hotch多层面的人。

"是Reid, Hotch快要苏醒了，我现在得去医院，" Rossi说道，说完后，他感觉到整个组的人都在瞪着他，"我是说'我们一起'现在去医院。JJ你应该给Haley打个电话。"

"我现在就打。"JJ拿起电话。

六个人先后走进了病房，随后是一阵沉默，没人开口去问Hotch感觉如何，这个问题不仅对Hotch,对他们所有的人都是一种污辱。

Rossi先开口，"我们早晚一定会抓到他。"

Hotch只是默默地点点头， 没说话，沉默了几秒钟，Hotch开口了，

"我...我只是..."他的喉咙发干，干咽了一下口水，继续说下去，声音明显比往常虚弱了很多，语气中缺少了往常惯有的力量，

"我...我...只是不明白为什么他不杀死我，而让我活了下来。"

'我们会弄明白的。" Rossi说，

"我们得，我们得快点采取措施，赶在他再下手之前..."Hotch停住了，一丝深深的忧虑爬上他的眉梢，下一个他会对谁下手呢？Morgan？还是Roy?

"Rossi, 那个记者Roy,"

"已经晚了，他杀了他。"

Hotch痛苦地闭上眼。

"Hotch,你应当清楚这是我们无法预测，无法阻止的，就跟发生在你身上的一样。"

"我知道。"

"他从头到尾策划了这一切，先是你，然后是Roy，他强迫Roy写下关于你被他袭击的报道后杀了他，再在报道上加上Roy被杀的内容，发给Roy的主编。"

"Morgan，你因该采取点预防措施。"Hotch说，

"不用为我担心，我在这儿等着这个狗xxx..."

"Morgan..."Hotch打断了Morgan，

"Hotch，"Rossi插进来，打断了Hotch，"我会负责处理的。" Hotch点点头。

"他把Morgan的证件留在了我那儿... 留在了现场，他从现场拿走了什么？" Hotch问，

"我们还不清楚，警方也没发现丢失什么东西，也许除了你自己，旁人很难发现真正少了什么东西。"

"嘿！"Haley领着Jack出现在门前，看到满屋的人，她显得有些不自在。

"爹睇 ！"Jack小声地叫了一声，有点被屋中的情景迷惑住了。

"嘿！伙计，来，到这儿来，给爹睇个吻。"Jack小心翼翼的走到父亲的床头，在父亲的面颊上吻了一下。

"你还好吗？"小家伙的语气中充满了不安？"

"我很好，不用担心，没有什么大不了的事，医生说只要几天，我就可以出院了。"

"现在我知道你为什么不能亲自来给我送生日礼物了。" Jack说，

"你在说些什么，宝贝？"

"你的那个礼物，你让你的朋友George送来的。Jack举起一个装着士兵模型小人的盒子，谢谢爹睇 ，我非常喜欢你的礼物。"

一瞬间，Hotch的脸色大变，他觉得心跳加速，呼吸都变得异常困难，Rossi和其他人正打算离开，让Hotch与儿子和前妻单独呆一会儿，听到Jack的话，所有人立刻停下了脚步。

Rossi弯下腰，问Jack，"Jack，告诉我，George 什么时候给你的这个？"

"吃完午饭。"

Rossi从随身所带的文件中取出一张照片，"Jack,这是和你说话的George吗？"

"是。爹睇，George是你的朋友吗？"

""不是，George不是爹睇的朋友，George是个很坏的人，他从爹睇那里拿走了爹睇给你的礼物。"

"对不起，爹睇，我不因该跟坏人说话。"

"不是你的错，你以前不知道他是坏人，但你现在知道了。"

"JJ,立刻给执法官打电话，" Rossi说，"我正要打。"

"Haley, 对不起，从现在开始，你不能离开着回家。"

"我不明白。" Haley看看Rossi,又看看Hotch,

"Dave,对不起，你们能让我们单独呆一会儿吗？"

"当然！来让我们给你们儿空间谈谈。"

Reid叫Jack,"Jack,你愿意跟我来看我表演魔术吗？我是个魔术师。"

"好！"

在其他所有的人离开病房后，Hotch深深地吸了一口气，清了清嗓子，

"Haley,我很抱歉，我给你和Jack造成了威胁。"

"这一切都是因为我以前办的一个案子，给Jack送去礼物的那个人就是Boston恶魔，他在我的住处捅伤了我，拿走了我给Jack买的礼物。"

"我的天呐！"Haley双手捂住了嘴，眼中充满了恐怖，

"他送礼物是为了给我传递一个信息，告诉我，我全部家人的生命都在他的掌控之下。我想这就是为什么他没有杀掉我的原因，他想让我活下来，慢慢从心理上折磨我，让我每天都活在随时会失去亲人的恐惧中。"

"我该怎么办？" Haley的声音有些颤抖，

"Rossi和JJ会帮你安排找联邦执法官，对你和Jack进行保护性监管，现在，你必须和Jack等在这里，不能回家，等联邦执法官来接你们，送你们到一个安全的地点。"

"但我需要回家收拾行李。"

"Haley, 我非常抱歉，你不能回去，不安全。"他的声音中充满了歉疚，

"我们不能就这样走，这样消失，我得给我父母，姐姐打电话，我得通知..."

"Haley，你不能打电话，如果你打电话，他可以跟踪电话，找到你们。"

"天呵！"

"Haley,我真的，真的非常抱歉。"

"Aaron,有一件事我想让你知道，我...我...我现在跟别人有往来。" 她把目光从他脸上移开，声音一下子放的很低。这实在不是一个透露这种消息的合适时机。

"我知道。" 他平静地说，她很震惊的看着他，

"我...我...我只是刚刚听...刚刚猜想到的。"

"听着，Haley,你没做错任何事，你应该拥有一种更好的生活。我非常抱歉...我非常抱歉...非常抱歉...我失言了，让你失望了，没能像我承诺的那样让你幸福。"

"听我说，Aaron,你曾经有一段时间让我感到非常幸福，"她苦笑了一下，只是你更热爱你的工作，你沉湎于追捕，追捕坏人，当你把一个坏人绳之于法后，就会有出现另一个，又另一个，这世界上永远有抓不完的，漏网的坏人。而我想要的只是与我的丈夫，孩子在一起，过正常人平凡的生活，我实在不能忍受有太多的白天，太多的黑夜，我孤零零地守在家里等你回来。你没回家的时候，我都会恐惧有什么可怕的事会发生在你身上，就像现在一样。我真的抱歉，Aaron,我实在不能再继续这样的生活了。" 她的眼泪扑簌地掉下来。

"Haley， 我理解，我实在是...实在是...实在是...万分...万分抱歉。" Hotch的心痛苦的抽搐，这场对话耗尽了他的全部精力，他突然觉得呼吸困难，心脏监视器开始鸣叫报警。

医生冲进来，"夫人，探望的时间过了，你可以到外面去吗？"

"当然！当然！大夫请你好好照料他。"Haley抽泣着走出病房。

几人齐聚在会议室里，大屏幕上放出了几个受害者的照片，

"同样的案件在一个月内连续发生了七起，七个受害人，都是男性，20岁倒30岁之间。" JJ说，

"他们七个人互相认识吗？"

"不认识，七个人互相之间没有一点关联。"

"他们之间有什么共性吗？"

"职业，社会背景没有相同的地方，种族也不全部相同，除了全部是年轻男性之外，找不到任何共同之处。也许这个可以算一点共性，案发时，他们都和他们的女友在一起看恐怖片。"

JJ将被害人刀伤伤口的照片在屏幕上放出来，每个人都多多少少感到了一点儿不自在，

"所有的刀伤都在背部，从警方的报告中看，所有的刀伤全是被裁纸刀划伤的，刀伤都不是很深很重，根本不足危及性命。"

"可以肯定是青少年作案，案子并不大，为什么三年也没破？"Rossi问，

"因为比起其他人命重案来，这种案件只属于恶作剧的案件，警方根本无暇顾及，他们觉得唯一受损失的是电影院，一个月内卖不出多少票，恐怖电影的票房下降。"

"他们这样说吗？"

"这是他们的原话。而且突然犯罪就停止了，三年再也没发生同样的事件。警方认为我小题大做，FBI过问这样的案件，简直是浪费纳税人的钱。有个探员还问我为什么我们不去找一些重案，要案来搞，而跑来分析恶作剧。"

"那你为什么选这样的案子，JJ?" Rossie问，

"坦率地将，我也不知道，也许我下意识地觉得大家刚破完的案子太沉重了，需要舒口气，更多是因为Hotch，也许...也许这样能给我们一点时间...去...去关心Hotch的安危。"

"好吧，不管案件多小，也是我们的责任，我们分成两组去询问受害人，Reid，你还是拄上你的拐杖，回医院陪着Hotch。"

"好吧！"

Kyle是个30出头的颇具魅力的年轻人，他对Prentiss和Morgan的问询感到有点以外和尴尬，

"我以为案子早就了了，都已经三年了没人过问，为什么FBI管这种案子？甚至我自己都试图忘掉这些，向前看。"

"你还记得当时发生的具体情况吗？"

"一清二楚，我想我这辈子都忘不了。"

"你刚说过你试图忘记，向前看。" Morgan说，

Kyle苦笑了一下，"我试图忘记，Morgan探员，即使我没被捅成重伤，更没死，但这一到的确改变了我的人生，我相恋三年半的未婚妻离开了我，因为这次事件让她发觉我是个胆小，软弱的人。"

"我们替你感到抱歉。"

"没关系，人生就是这样，有时候你恰巧出现在错误的时间，错误的地点，遇到不该遇到的人，然后你的人生就这样发生180度的大转弯，你就得承受着所有变化的后果，直到现在，我也很少去电影院，你们知道什么叫无辜，就是你端坐在那里，然后人祸从天而降。"

"就是那部死人追杀活人的片子，我从来都不喜欢恐怖片，但我未婚妻喜欢，有点奇怪是不是，但她喜欢并不等于她不害怕。当那个死人对活人进行最终的追杀时，很多人都发出尖叫，我未婚妻尖叫着往我怀里躲，就在那时候，我觉得背上一阵剧痛，我甚至发生错觉好像在看三维电影，死人从背后向我发起攻击，我痛得一哆嗦，并大叫了一声，我这一声大叫把我未婚妻吓的灵魂出窍。"

"所以是坐在你后排的人刺伤了你？"

"应该是，那是没有人认为我被辞伤了，大家都认为我被电影吓坏了，等我缓过神来，我站起身回头看，没看到后排的人，当时很黑。我害怕再被捅一刀，于是拉着我的未婚妻出来，报了警。报警时，连警察都不当回事，反而觉得可笑。"

"当时有什么让你觉得异常的吗？"

"没有。除了人们在我大叫后站起来，一片嘘声，我还听到有人止不住地在笑。"

几个人在会议室再次集合。

"让我们看看我们搜集到了些什么。" Rossi说。

"Kevin,现年34岁，销售人员，他被袭时是和他第一次正式约会的女朋友去看恐怖片，真是浪漫呵，约会看恐怖片，我真搞不懂现在的年轻人。"

Prentiss笑了，"多半都是女方要求的，因为看恐怖可以制造很多往男朋友怀里扎的机会。"

"他在电影快结束的高潮时期被扎了一刀，Rossi接着说，"他叫了一声，人们开始嘲笑他..."

"Steve,现年31岁，带女朋友看恐怖片，在女朋友吓的大叫时，他被扎了，跟着他女朋友一起叫起来，引来人们一阵哄笑..."JJ说道，

"我想他们所有的女朋友在这场电影结束后都跟他们分手了。Morgan说。

"不，还是有一个快乐结局的。"这是发生后几个月，Steve和他女朋友结婚了，因为这件事让他们领悟到生命的无常，什么都可能发生，他们很快结了婚，现在有一个小女儿。" JJ说。

"真让人感到安慰。否则所有的爱情故事都让这一刀结束掉了。

"我们刚刚发现了这个案子的模式。"Rossi说，

"什么模式？他们的爱情关系都结束了？"

"不，不， 他们喊叫的时候，都有人在背后笑。"

"那有怎么样，我们仍就找不到他们。"

"他们好像很享受制造的这出闹剧，从第一个案子开始，警察也没有认真，为什么他们这么享受，又未被逮到，他们就突然停止了？" Rossi说，

"Gacia,你查一查三年前的纪录，18岁以上的青少年，非正常死亡，或犯罪关押的纪录。"

"Ryan，把门打开，FBI。"

门被不请愿的打开了一条缝，

"有什么事？"

"我们要跟你谈谈你朋友Eric的死。"

"Eric已经死了三年了，杀他的人被抓到了，我以为这案子了结了。"

"Eric的案子是结了，但还有另一个案子没结。"

"什么案子？我什么都不知道。"

"你跟警察说那天你们三人刚走出电影院，就碰上了那三个街头混混，一开始找你们要钱，Eric吸了毒，很兴奋就和他们争吵，其中的一个捅了Eric，你和Joe调头就跑。"

"是这样。"

"那天，你们从那个影院里出来，肯定是不远的那个。"

"我忘记了，这有什么关系？"

"好好想想，因为从警方对Eric的法医报告上看，Eric身上的其中一处血迹即不属于Eric,也不属于他的袭击者，而属于另外一起案件的一个受害者，现在你想起来了吗？恐怖片电影院连续被刺案。"

Ryan一下子瘫到了，"我就知道这是早晚有一天会找到我门上，这就是报应，Eric被捅死了，Joe吸毒过量死了，我知道我迟早会得报应的。我们只是想找些乐子，让那些男人在他们女朋友前出丑，没想杀人，只不过是青少年的恶作剧。"

"你们用别人的痛苦给自己找乐子，给他们造成生理和心理的伤害，你要为此付出代价。" Prentiss说。

他在漆黑的街头奔跑，接着又在丛林中奔跑，手中端着枪，在追赶什么人，他听到枪声和爆炸声，突然，Elle出现在他面前，手捂着胸，鲜血从指逢中涌出来，她看着他，他从Elle的眼神中读出了她一腔的怨气，

"你把我送回家，让我中了枪，你应该保护我，却让我受了重伤。"

"Elle,这一切本不因该发生..." 但Elle转身离去。

忽然，他发现Kate浑身鲜血的躺在他面前，

"Aaron,我冷，真俗，就像电影里演的一样。"

"Kate，坚持住，保持清醒。" 然后他听到，

"爹睇！爹睇！爹睇！救就我，救救我，爹睇！" 是Jack被一群巨大的肮脏的猪包围着，一脸的恐惧，绝望地哭喊着。

"Jack, Jack,爹睇来了，别怕！" 他拼命的喊，却发不出声音，这时，他看见了Haley，Haley在哭，充满绝望的哭，

"Jack,Jack,我的孩子，我的宝贝！"她朝他转过脸，一脸的哀伤，

"Aaron,救救我们的孩子，求求你，救救我们的儿子，你为什么不去救你唯一的儿子？"

"我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉。"他哭了出来。

"Hotch！Hotch！"

Hotch醒过来，是一个梦，他觉得自己的脸上湿乎乎的，肯定是眼泪。

Reid关切地望着他，他觉得有些尴尬，"我没事，我很好。"

他恨自己在下级面前流露出来的软弱，

"Reid,你不因该一直在这守着我，你也受伤了，应该休息。"

"都因为我是个糟糕的司机，我没事，刚从床上爬起来。医生来过了，说你一切情况良好，正在慢慢恢复。"

"你的腿怎样了，不会留下什么后遗症吧？"

"我希望不会，但医生告诉我可能得拄很久的拐杖。我算幸运了，撞折了腿，而不是我的头，只要我的脑子不坏就行。"

"Reid，现在几点了，我是说到现在...过去多长时间了，我好像没有了时间感。"

"从你出手术室到现在已经26小时40分钟了。"

"Jack 和Hale？"

"昨晚联邦执法官把他们接走了。" Hotch点点头。

他试图把遗失的时间感找回来，环顾四周，病房好像有些变化，多了一些花篮，礼品，甚至还有绒毛玩具，全部都堆放在屋角小小的桌子上。

顺着Hotch的目光，Reid打量着那些礼品，"这些应该都是局里其他同事送的，"Reid知道Hotch感到不自在，他不希望引起别人太多的关注，更不希望有随之而来的礼物。

"护士把它们放在那里的，我不知道别的，只知道Gacia送了一只Teddy熊给你。"

想到Gacia,Hotch不禁露出一丝笑容。

桌子上的一大篮白玫瑰引起了Hotch的注意，白玫瑰是Haley最喜欢的花，也是当年他们婚礼上的婚礼用花。打量着这一篮白玫瑰，Hotch突然有种怪怪的感觉涌上心头。

"Reid，你能把那白玫瑰上的卡片给我看一看吗？"

"什么？"

"我想看看那白玫瑰上的卡片，你知道是谁送来的吗？"

"我不知道，护士一大早送进来的，我来的时候已经摆在那里了，等一下，我给你取过来。"

"抱歉！" Hotch看着Reid的伤腿说，

"没关系，我拿给你。"

Hotch 接过卡片的信封，打开白色的信封，一张白色的卡片掉了出来，

"谨祝康复！" 一行字的下面是血红的先知之眼的签名。

"Reid,问问护士这是什么时候，谁送来的，另外，给Rossi打电话。"

Rossi, Prentiss, Morgan, Reid 和JJ 站在Hotch的病床前沉默着，不知从何说起。Hotch注视着他们，开口问，

"我想警方没能从中找到一点 线索是不是？"

"没有，什么都没找到，，"Rossi回答，"他们查了所有可能的线索，询问了所有的人，从花店的订花纪录，送货服务，所有的线索都断了，都最终把调查引向了死胡同。居然没有一个人有印象曾经见过他。"

"这也不出乎我的意料，他送花并不是想留下痕迹，让我们更容易地找到他，他只想给我捎个信儿，告诉我他掌握关于我的所有情况，我的生活，我的一切，而我却对他知之甚少，即使他不断的在身后留下足迹，我们仍就不能把他逮捕归案。"

Rossi朝Hotch的床前走了一步，

"他精心策划了每一步，时间，场合，然后从远处导演，遥控，继续对你进行心里折磨，直到像他期望的，你彻底崩溃掉的那天为止。"

"我知道。" Hotch平静地说，

"你还知道些什么？" Rossi紧盯着Hotch的双眼。

"你什么意思？Dave？" Hotch警觉起来，问Rossi，

"你们能出去让我们俩单独谈谈吗？"

"当然！当然！" Prentiss朝Morgan和JJ使了个眼色，一起朝外走，Reid似乎有点糊涂，稍梢迟疑了一下，

"Spence，拿上你的拐，我给你买杯咖啡。"JJ拽了Reid一把，心想为什么天才总是有些时候，在某些事情上比正常人要迟钝。

Rossi待到所有人都走出房间才开口。

"有些细节你是不是应该让我们知道？"

"我不明白你指的是什么？" Hotch脸上明显地带出了不满。

"Aaron，我知道你每一分钟都在忍受身体上的疼痛，"

"我感觉很好。"

"我知道Haley和Jack被带走，也带走了你的心，我实在不愿意这样说，除去你的伤和担心外，还有别的事困扰着你，关于Foyet的，究竟是什么？"

"Dave,我现在最不需要的就是你对我的侧写。"

"我知道，Aaron，但你究竟自己一个人保留着什么？我知道是关于Foyet袭击你的细节，因为到现在，我们没有一个人知道细节，你告诉警方和其他探员关于袭击的细节你因为受伤失去知觉，所以什么不记得了。"

Hotch垂下眼帘，"我是不记得了，在他捅我第一刀之后，我就记不起来了。"

Rossi的目光逼视着Hotch，

"Aaron，我需要你告诉我。"

"告诉你什么？"

"从你的伤势报告上我们知道他是怎么折磨你的，但同时他肯定还对你说了什么，他究竟都说了些什么让人感到你遭受的精神伤害比那一枪和九刀更严重？"

Hotch仍旧无语。

"Aaron, 我想我不需要对FBI BAU的领队，高级资深探员解释，你作为受害人有义务提供所有受害详细经过，协助破案，我知道有些话，出于骄傲很难出口，但你必须说出来，我们可以更好地去分析魔鬼的念头，懂得魔鬼的想法，最终打败他。"

Hotch清请喉咙，嗓子发干，有点艰难地开口了。

"他说他不会很快的跟我了结，他要从中寻找更多的乐趣，他对我进行了详细的心里侧写，比我对他的侧写要精确，详细的多。而我用了十年时间居然没有完全揣度出他那魔鬼的大脑里想的什么，和为什么。"

"这是他玩弄的心里游戏。"

"我知道。但真相就是真相，即使真相出自魔鬼之口，即使真相有时真的让你感到伤害和羞辱，它依然是真相，即使你一直试图否认。"

"你知道， Dave，他居然指出了我自己从未发觉，从未意识到的东西，我之所以成为今天的我，是因为不想重蹈我父亲的覆辙，去追求我认为的比我父亲的奋斗和追求更为高尚的东西， 但实质上除了那些我自认为的高尚目标外，更是因为我的野心和对权利的欲望，我痴迷于追逐， 而最后我成为比我父亲更失败的丈夫，失去Haley,比我父亲更失败的父亲，失去Jack。"

"Haley做出了她自己的选择，而你并没有失去Jack。"

Hotch苦笑了一下，

"你知道是Foyet告诉我关于Haley的...，Haley的... 他还告诉我Jack很快就会忘记他见不上面的父亲。"

"他说我所有外表的所谓坚强的外壳一旦被打破，我将从内至外永远无法修复。"

"别告诉我你会让他得逞。" Rossi说，

Hotch默默地遥遥头，接着说，

"我只是领悟到我与魔鬼抗争，但实际我自己身上也存在着与魔鬼相同的地方。"

"Hotch，等一下，你知道你刚刚揭示了Foyet策划针对你的一切的最主要的动机，和他心理暗藏的另一面。 对不起，你说他让你从你自己身上发现了和他相近的一面，而我认为他在你身上发现了他自己，你捍卫法律，保护无辜，他亵渎法律，伤害无辜，而你们各自都痴迷于追逐和狩猎，他找到了他生活对立面中最相似的，最匹配，最完美的对手，他渴望打败并征服的终极目标。"

"他并不是不可战胜的。"Hotch眼中重新燃起了Rossi熟悉的光芒，

"我们会打败他，Hotch。" Rossi说。

Hotch对伤愈后返岗评估的所有问题简洁，从容，准确得天衣无缝的回答并不出乎所有参与评估人的意料。

"好了，我想该问的问题我都问完了。谢谢你的合作，Hotchner探员。"内政风纪科的主审探员说着，合上了卷宗。"他停下来，对外行来说，评估结束了。但他并没有让Hotch离席，相反，他清了清嗓子，

"现在，Hotchner 探员，告诉我你感觉如何？"

Hotch早已知道这个问题会在结束的时候重复出现，毕竟他曾经参与过这些评估问题和评估程序的拟定。

"我自我感觉无论从体力上还是从心理上都完全可以返回我的岗位并履行我的职责。" Hotch沉着的说。

"很好，非常好！" 主审探员用眼瞟了一下Strauss，后者点点头。

"那么从Foyet上一次的袭击，从你被袭击已经过去一个月了。"

"准确地来讲是30天。"

"对，很准确，但从那儿以后就什么都没有发生。"

"对不起，你是想表达什么意思？"对这个问题，Hotch感到有点意外，

"我是说自从Foyet袭击你之后就没再发生其他起袭击。"

"你的意思是说在新的尸体出现前我们已经等了太久了吗？"

"你很清楚这不是我想表达的，Hotchner探员。"

"Aaron,让我们直接点说，节省一些时间。" Stausse接过了话题，

"局里希望知道在Foyet折磨你的时候你是否妥协了，接受了他的交易？" 她可以读出Hotch脸上浮上被侮辱的愤怒，但Hotch的声音还是异常的平静，

"我没有，而且永远也不会屈服。"

"好了！我想我们就到这里吧，欢迎归来！Hotchner探员。"

"欢迎归来，Hotchner探员。"

在百英里之外，一个男人坐在黑暗中的一辆SUV中，正对着他手机上的照片微笑。

Tod拥有着一个成功律师标准的外表，他是个四十岁出头的英俊男人，深邃的黑眼，浓密的黑发，，高高的，挺拔的身躯， 剪裁合体的套装穿在保持得很好的体型上，显出一种优雅的风度。

他把车停到车库里，并没有从车库里的门走进家，而是从车库里踱出来，眺望着二楼卧室的灯光。此刻，他脑海里清晰的勾画出那幅熟悉的景象，妻子和一对双胞胎儿子倚在床上，两个男孩半睡半醒地听着妈妈将睡前故事。

已经很晚了，差不多22：30分，但对于一家著名律师事务所的合伙人来说，这是他正常的下班时间。他妻子早就习惯了他的这种作息，"律师事务所寡妇。"他妻子经常如此自嘲，"但好在我可以放心，你不是在'那种律师事务所'。"（指John, Grisham的小说《Firm》，同名电影由Tom Cruise主演）

妻子是个美丽而又聪慧的女人，他与妻子是法学院的同学，之后又在同一律师事务所任职。他们结婚三年后，两个双胞胎儿子出生了，而他也顺利地成为了事务所合伙人，他妻子放弃了她的前途，辞了职，成为了全职母亲，"反正我们两人中总要有一个要为这个家做出牺牲，而我觉得我比你更称职做全职母亲。"每当他对妻子做出的职业牺牲感到负疚时，妻子总会如此安慰他。他总是不住地提醒自己有多么幸运，能同时拥有成功的事业和美满的家庭。

今晚，他又一次错过了晚餐和睡前故事。他悄悄走进家门，试图不发出一点声响，否则一对双胞胎听到他回来就会从床上一跃而起，扑向他。

屋里异常的寂静，空气中似乎散发着一种他说不出的，不寻常的味道。他轻轻爬上楼梯，走到卧室门前，门虚掩着，门缝中透出灯光，他轻轻推开门，在他推开门的一瞬间，他的世界坍塌了，他发出一声凄厉的哭嚎，几英里之外的人都能听到他的惨叫，这个成功的，幸福的男人刚刚发现他已经永远失去了他在世界上所拥有的最珍贵的，最值得为之奋斗的东西，他的家庭，他今生至爱的全部家人。

远处，坐在黑暗里的男人听到了这声惨叫，微笑着，他打量着他手机上的照片：三具血肉模糊的尸体横躺在床上，金发女人的手中握着一本"恶魔的夜晚"。鲜血涂就的先知之眼在床上方的墙上凝视着三具尸体。

他满意地笑着，"这堪称艺术作品，Hotchner探员，这艺术作品是给你准备的，是'欢迎回归'的礼物。"

修长的手指在键盘上灵巧地跳动着，如同钢琴家在演奏艺术作品，此刻，他也如艺术家一样沉迷在他所做的事情中，但不是演奏别人的作品，而是搜寻，搜寻他要创作的大师级作品的主题目标。

计算机，他对计算机称得上热爱，他自从第一次接触计算机，他就被计算机大脑运转的逻辑性，准确性，有效性所倾倒，就像天生的钢琴家应拥有非凡的钢琴一样，他也应拥有非凡的计算机。黑暗中，他出没狩猎，而计算机成为了他嗜血嗜好之外的唯一生存技能，而这种技能帮他更好地搜寻他的狩猎目标，增加了准确的目标性和有效性，也成为了他的在枪，刀之外的第三种不可缺少的狩猎工具，同时也成为他防御和保护自己的盾牌。

他自认为是一个好猎人，一个具有现代科技支持的猎人，此刻，像猎人在丛林中仔细地寻找着猎物的踪迹一样，他也在寻找，只不过他只需轻轻敲击键盘，顺着遍布纵横的网络，搜寻着他未来的猎物。

纽约的暴雨使得纽约机场爆棚，无数的航班取消或延误。在抗议，抱怨，乱哄哄的机场人群中，Jef显得很安静，他极力掩饰着内心的骄躁，没有参与到柜台前吵吵嚷嚷要求改签的乱民中去，飞来飞去的职业生涯，让他习惯了旅途中常常预料不到的突变，但他今晚确实感到烦躁，他要错过他妻子的生日了。

他给妻子打了电话，并在网上上订购了鲜花，但仍就觉得失望，此刻他剪裁合体，质量考究的西服上衣口袋里装着他给妻子采购的生日礼物。一条细细的金链，项链缀上刻着那行著名的铭文"我对你的爱多于昨日，少于明日。"

妻子和一对儿女，律师事物所，他经手的义务进行法律援助的部门和客户构成了他的整个人生。法学院毕业后，他并没有步入他父亲一手创立的著名律师事务所，而是进入了另一家小事务所从事义务法律援助。一起低收入消费者因食品质量问题发起的对一家大企业的法律诉讼的成功，让他和他的事务所赢得了显赫的名声，他也赢得了自己父亲的尊重，父亲要求他到自己的事务所来，同意让他专门负责公益性的法律援助，他接受了父亲的建议，而父亲也如愿以偿，他顺理成章地成为了合伙人，充满激情地继续着他抗强扶弱的事业。

他自认为是一个好律师，一个好儿子， 一个好丈夫，一个好父亲，而且拥有一个幸福美满的家庭，他的人生可以称得上完美。

距离纽约千里之外，在夜幕掩护中，一辆黑色的轿车悄无声息地驶到了Jef家的门前。一场午夜的杀戮就要降临到这装潢考究舒适，仍旧点缀着生日鲜花的屋内。

"Prentiss,请你到我的办公是来一下。"

"好的。" Prentiss放下Hotch的电话，站起身。

她来到Hotch的办公室门口，敲敲门。

"请进，Prentiss，坐吧。" Hotch站起身，关上办公室的门。

"什么事，Hotch？" Prentiss问。

"Prentiss，我很感激你的关心，但是我请求你不要在这样做。"

"我不明白，我做了什么？"

"不要认为我什么都不知道，关于要求局里对我增加保护，你去找你母亲打通关节。"

"Hotch..." Prentiss张口想辩解，Hotch打断了她，

"Prentiss, 我对你所做的真的非常感激，特别是考虑到你憎恨搞政治，拉关系，"

"但Hotch..."

"听着，我刚刚回来两天，局里的经费和人员都很紧张，而现在比起其他人来，我是最安全的。"

"你为什么认为你现在最安全，不需要保护？"

"因为他如果想杀我，我现在已经不在了。他想做的是留下我，从我身边拿走我的家庭，继续和我玩远距离猫戏老鼠的心理游戏，他不需要在我身边打转。"

"可是..."

"Prentiss,我希望你停止为我去打通关节，不要为我担心，我现在最不希望的是你们每个人，从你，JJ，Rossi, Morgan,Reid, Gacia,每个人都希望做我的看护，两天来，你们每个人都小心翼翼的观察着我的一举一动，我希望你们知道，我很好，不用为我担心，我更希望大家把精力都放在案件的调查上，不知道我说得够了清楚吗？"

"清楚了。长官！"

"谢谢！ Prentiss。" Prentiss 悻悻的走了。

他透过窗子看到Prentiss无奈地对Morgan和JJ摊开双手， 这时，他的电话响了。

看着屏幕上的照片，Hotch觉得已经愈合的刀伤又开始隐隐地抽痛。他强制着自己盯着屏幕，而不去理会队员们的眼神。

三条无辜的生命，一个无辜的年轻的女人，和两个无辜的幼小的男孩，他们跟Jack一样大，都是五岁。就这样被恶魔作为他心理游戏的棋子残忍地杀害了。那个丈夫，父亲将如何面对这飞来的横祸，如何独自生活下去。

"对不起。" Hotch轻轻说了一声，站起身来，走出去。

Rossi与其他人对视了一眼，跟着走了出去。

坐在自己的办公室里，Hotch将头埋在双手里，Rossi走进来，关上门，Hotch仍旧将头埋在手里，他不想让Rossi再一次看到自己的眼泪。

"Hotch，这不是你的错。" Rossi的声音很轻柔，

"Dave,上一次在公共汽车的大屠杀现场你已经说过同样的话了。"

"我是说过，我现在还会说同样的话，这不是你的过错。他是个魔鬼。"

"也许，我应该跟魔鬼做那笔交易。"

"对不起，你说什么？我想我听错了。"

"你没听错，我想我当初也许应该跟魔鬼达成交易，那一公车的人，今天这无辜的一家人也许还活着。那两个孩子，只有五岁，跟Jack一样大，Foyet杀了他们，Foyet因为我杀了他们，我觉得自己的手上也有他们的血。"

"你以为你接受了魔鬼的交易屠杀就结束了吗？，看看Shaunessey，屠杀是结束了，结束了10年，十年中他准备，策划了现在的屠杀，就像Shaunessey临终的忏悔，他把他与魔鬼妥协的罪转给了你，而今，你承受了他所有妥协的恶果，被折磨，被伤害，直到现在你还在为Shaunessey的妥协付出心灵的代价，无辜的人也在为Shaunessey的妥协付出代价，血的，生命的代价，与魔鬼的妥协拯救不了无辜人的生命，因为魔鬼就是魔鬼，魔鬼嗜好杀戮，他总能找出杀戮的理由，你妥协也阻止不了杀戮，只能让魔鬼延迟受惩罚。"

Rossi走到Hotch身边，将手放在他的肩上，

"Hotch,抬起头来，看着我，"

Hotch抬起朦胧的泪眼，看着Rossi，

"如果说谁还因该对魔鬼的杀戮负责任，那就是Shaunessey，而你不是他，你过去不是，你现在，包括将来也永远也不会是，我比你更清楚你自己。"

有人在Hotch的办公室门上敲了敲，是JJ，

"Hotch,被害人的丈夫，"她迟疑了一下，"孩子们的父亲来了。"

Hotch看着Rossi，目光中含着请求，"Dave..."

"JJ,我这就去见他。"Rossi说，JJ关上了门。

Jef坐在街边的长凳上，手中拿着女儿带血的绒毛兔宝宝，他24小时没有进食，从警局出来后，他拒绝回父母家，拒绝任何人的陪伴，拒绝和任何人说话，在街边的长凳上整整坐了三个小时，他完全没有意识到天色已完，凉风夹杂着雨丝打在他还沾满妻子和孩子鲜血的西装外套上。

"为什么？为什么？"是他自己不停地问自己的一个问题。

当Hotch走进会议室时，Reid手里拿着那份报纸，当他看见Hotch走进来，他慌张地试图把手中的报纸藏起来，

"Reid，"Hotch朝他摆摆手，"我已经看了电视新闻，媒体闻着了血腥，行动比我们迅速。"

Reid尴尬地将报纸放在桌上，报纸的头版是醒目的标题：

"恶魔的嗜血复仇：五天之内，两起凶残的灭门残案，两个父亲是各家的仅存的幸存者。"

"Hotch，" JJ匆忙地走了进来，"警局说第二个被害家庭的父亲失踪了，他从警局出来就再也没有回家，他父母也再也没见过他，有人看见他起先在街头对着家门的长凳上坐着，后来就再也没人知道他的去向。"

"还能到哪里去，" Morgan深深的叹了一口气，"在这个世界上，他已经没有值得活下去的原因了。"

"你...你是说他...他去自杀了。" Prentiss说。

"我不知道他还能干什么去。" Morgan说。

Hotch回到家，他脱去衣服走进洗澡间，他把淋浴开得大大的，站在水龙头下，让强力的水柱从头到脚冲刷着自己，他的热泪从脸上滚下来，和水龙头的水混在一起，从他复职，到现在仅仅只有五天的时间，六条脆弱无辜的生命就这样被残忍地结束了。他禁不住在浴室里哭出声来。

裹着浴巾，他站在镜前打量着自己，，左肩头一个枪伤的圆形疤痕 ，大大小小， 九道难看的粉红色的疤痕从他的胸部以下分散到他的腹部。但他知道他心里的伤痕比这些要多得多，深得多。

他换上运动服和运动鞋，虽然枪伤和刀伤愈合的很快，但他出院后明显地感到体力的下降，几天来他一直在加强锻炼，希望能恢复到以前的状态。

他走出家门，开始沿着门前的街道慢跑。此时，夜色已经悄悄地降临了。

Hotch感觉自己已经跑了大约一公里，汗水打湿了他T恤衫的前后胸，他的脑海里仍旧不停地浮现着那两家被害人血淋淋的场景，他完全没有察觉到在他身后大约不到一百米的地方一辆深色的轿车一直在慢慢地跟着他。

他气喘吁吁地继续跑着，他希望把自己跑得精疲力尽，回到家就可以疲乏至极地睡过去，又跑过一条街巷，忽然他的手机响了，是Morgan。

"Morgan,出什么事了？"

"嘿！听着，Hotch,在你身后的六点钟，有一辆车从你出家门起就跟着你。"

"你确定？你是怎么知..."Hotch突然明白了，Morgan这两天一直迟到，白天还常打瞌睡，看来自从局里在他复职后撤消了对他的保护人员后，Morgan这两天晚上肯定是一直蹲在他门前守夜。

"你确定他是朝我来的？"

"我已经跟了你们一公里了，我非常确定他是朝你来的，而且来者不善。"

"好吧，知道了，你通知他们。"Hotch镇静地说，然后放下电话，像什么都没发生一样，继续跑。在跑了大约一百米的样子，他突然停下来，假装系鞋带，从右脚踝中抽出了备用枪，然后突然转过身，用枪对准了距离他不到20米的车子。驾车的人似乎被他突如其来的举动吓呆了，突然急刹了车，Hotch趁机打量着车里的人，天色很黑，看不太清，但没有面具，他可以肯定不是Foyet，

"FBI,停车！" 他大声喊，

车里坐着的人似乎楞了一秒，被眼前的枪口吓住了，但突然他急踩油门，车飞速地朝Hotch迎面冲过来，Hotch将枪口降低，朝飞驰的轮胎开了两枪，但车子已经飞速驶到他面前，Hotch只好飞身跃起，然后他重重地摔在车前盖上，又被弹了起来，翻滚着摔到路边上，他手中的枪也早已飞了出去，正在这是，Morgan的车冲了上来，死死地卡在了这辆车的正前方，他的手枪对着车里的人，

"FBI！举起手来！"Morgan喊着，从车里跳出来，拉开了车门，把驾驶座上的人拽了下来，用枪顶住了他。

"Hotch！Hotch！你没事吧？"Morgan担心的喊。

沉默了大约一分钟，Hotch终于答了话，

"我很好，我没事。" 他从路边挣扎着爬起来，用"很好"来形容他自己并不恰当，他的额头撞破了，流着血，膝盖和手臂都擦伤了，肋骨被路面硌了一下，痛得要命，但好像并没裂。

他先从地上拣起枪，然后帮Morgan把驾车人铐上。

"你是谁？想干什么？谁派你来杀Hotchner探员的？" Morgan逼视着驾车人，

"Morgan。" Hotch打断了他，他从驾车人的车里拿出一只带血的绒毛兔子，

Morgan这才发现驾车人身上的深色西装似乎也带着大片的血迹。

"Jef？Jeffrey？" Hotch试探地问，

"是，是我。"Morgan这才发现面前的驾车人正是失踪的被害人的丈夫，父亲。

在FBI的审讯室里，刚刚洗过澡，换上了Hotch的衣服的Jef沉默地与Hotch面对面坐着。

站在一旁的Morgan惊讶地发觉Jef与Hotch有着几分惊人的相像之处，他们一般高的身材，同样的年龄，黑发，黑眼，第一个受害者的丈夫和父亲Tod也和他们二人在外形上形似。

"Jeffrey，我对你失去亲人感到非常抱歉。"

Jeffrey开始泣不成声，"你怎么会理解，你不会理解..."

"但Jeffrey，你的妻儿尸骨未寒，你为什么跑到这儿来袭击Hotchner探员？你是律师，你知道试图杀害联邦探员的惩处，究竟是谁指使你来的？"

"我只想来找你问个明白...没有人指使我...我看到了你掏出枪...我才开车撞过去，我想你会朝我开枪，这样我的痛苦也就了结了。"

"你想逼我开枪帮你自杀？"

"你为什么不朝我开枪？你为什么不杀了我？让我死...了结我的痛苦...。"

"Jef...Jeffrey..."

"你不能理解，你不能...我的妻子和孩子是我的一切...他们是我的一切..."

"我理解，不管你信不信，我都理解。" Hotch垂下头。

"可你为什么跑到这里找Hotchner探员，你怎么会有他的地址？" Morgan问，

"我从纽约回来，大雨，所有的航班都推迟了，那天是我妻子生日的第二天，我一进门就觉得不对...就发现...就发现..., "Jef放声大哭，Hotch的心也随着他的哭声而颤抖，

"我...我...我报了案，警察和FBI全来了，他们封锁了现场，但谁也没对我进行通常的询问，什么也没对我说，他们只说这案子不是针对我的，我不明白为什么，我就是不明白...为什么那个杀手会找上我，我妻子和孩子...他们...为什么..."

"我从警局出来，我坐在我家街对面的长凳上，不知过了多久，一个小孩跑来给我送了一个信封，信封里有一张你和你妻子和孩子的照片，里面写着"你想知道你妻子和孩子的死因吗？去问照片上的FBI，他已经得到通知了，但他只保护了他自己的家人，而没去管你的家人。" 照片上面写有你的名字和地址。"

"那个信封在那里？"

"信封在我的车里。"

Hotch向Morgan使了个眼色，两人一起走出审讯室，

"让他们把那个信封从他车里找出来。"Hotch对Morgan说，

Rossi匆匆忙忙地走进来，他打量着Hotch额头上新出现的创伤胶布，和有点儿蹒跚的步履，不禁皱皱眉，

"你还好吧？"

"我很好。"

"是哦，我知道你会这样说。" Rossi说。

"Hotch，你应该到医院检查一下，拍个X光片。" Morgan说。

"我没事。Morgan,通知他家人...他，他父母，告诉他们他有自杀倾向，他需要有人24小时看护，派人送他回家。"

"我要去和Strauss谈谈。" Rossi说，

"谈什么？"Hotch立刻警觉起来，

"谈关于你的保护。"

"Dave，我不需要保护。我现在最担心的是他不再找上我的门，而是去到处寻找我的替代者，我的...我的家人的替代者，去大开杀戒。而我们根本无法预料他下一步的杀戮。就像他说的一样，我们明明知道他会屠杀，但我们却没法保护任何潜在的受害者，我也许可以像现在这样保护我自己的家人，但我却牵连了其他无辜的家庭受害..."Hotch的眼圈又红了。

"Hotch，'负疚心理'，Foyet一直在利用这一招，一直在打这张牌，从一开始和Shaunessey，然后和你，那一公车的人，你的前妻和儿子，然后是这两家人，男主人都有跟你相似的地方，不同处之一，是他们不光有成功的事业，还拥有美满幸福的家庭，他把他们幸福的家庭都剥夺了，更加深了你的负疚感，他也许并不想亲手杀死你，而让你自己的负疚感把你慢慢彻底摧毁，也许还会像今天一样，唆使一，两个受害人家属找上你。"

"Rossi，我要去找Strauss谈谈。"

"谈什么？"Rossi感到很诧异，

"我要求Strauss同意我暂时从BAU的领导位置上退下来，我需要JJ给媒体透露点儿模糊不清的消息。"

"让他认为你被负疚感折磨得崩溃了，你认为他会因此而暂时停止屠杀。"

"我不肯定，但我想他在连续作案后，也需要喘息一下，静观和欣赏一下效果，然后再变换别的招数。我们也只能试一下，希望如此。"

不大的房间里双层厚实的深色窗帘将月光和路边的灯光都严严地挡在了外面，黑暗的房间里，只有桌上的电脑，和那台不太大的电视机发出的幽幽的荧光。坐在电视机前的男人，饶有兴趣地看着电视新闻，新闻上，一个美丽的金发女子在回答记者的提问，

"请问BAU的Hotchner探员为什么在伤愈复职后又突然从BAU领导位置上卸任？"

"这个问题我一开始就已经说过了，"金发女子似乎很不耐烦，"是因为健康原因。"

"请问他的伤不是确认已经痊愈了吗？"

"对不起，医生和专家似乎并不这样认为。"

"请问，Hotchner探员的卸任与最近发生的这两起灭门谋杀案有没有关联？"

"对不起，无可奉告，今天的发布会到此结束。"说完，金发女人就转身离开会场。

电视机前的男人笑了，"负罪感，Hotchner探员，负罪感是沉重的，你那坚硬外壳里包裹着的心远没你的外壳坚硬，重压之下也是脆弱的。我想你需要休息，恢复恢复。"黑暗中男人想着，忽然觉得自己也很疲倦。一种满足的倦意。

一幅在他看来完美无暇的电脑合成照片完成了，他注视着电脑右上角显示出的时间，23：47分，23：51分，23：57分， 23：58分，23：59分，他那追求完美的强迫症让他等待着那特定的分钟，特定的小时，特定的一天的来临。当屏幕上的时间显示变为了00:00时，他轻轻将键盘一弹，想像着那奇妙的电子信号，沿着他精心布下的迷宫，穿越看不见的纵横交错的网络朝着它的终极目标进发，一路上留下了无数虚拟的脚印，最终会到达他预期的目的地并停留在那里。

他站起身，伸展了一下肌体，走到一张画满符号的年历前，有血红颜色的笔在刚刚过去的一天的日子上画下了"先知之眼"。整整100天了，距离他上一次的狩猎，已经过去100天了，他感到过剩的精力和极度的渴望在烧灼着他，如同一名满怀信心即将进入竞技场的选手，焦急地等待着开始的指令，投身到较著中，打败对手，赢得桂冠。此刻，他的对手，他的猎物在干些什么，是在这沉沉的黑夜中安眠呢，还是在这难熬的白夜中辗转？他想知道，在他为他量身创作了一个个难忘的杰作后，他的对手，他的猎物今生还能有多少个安眠的夜晚？

在距离那个男人仅仅五十公里的地方，另一个男人仍未入眠，此刻，他正对着他的笔记本，用黑色的笔在月历上将刚刚过去的一天划下去，并在日期的右上角写上了一个数字"100"。整整100天，100个未被恶魔骚扰的白天，100个没有恶魔出没的夜晚，但却是他人生经历中最受煎熬的100个日夜。他疲惫地将自己和衣扔在床上，感觉到异常困倦但却难以立刻入眠，那个数字"100"在他脑海里盘旋，在过去的100个日夜，每当他从日历上划去一天，他都会轻轻抒口气，为一天的过去而庆幸，但又为将来的一天而忧虑。他负疚地发现有时自己的内心深处甚至渴望着恶魔出现，他无比地期待着一个了结，这种期待有时让他感到热血在他平静的外表下沸腾。

"Hotch，" 是JJ推门进来，

"刚刚发现，"JJ看着他，迟疑着，

"发现什么？JJ。"

"刚刚发现一家三口，三具尸体。" 他已经料到了，只是朝JJ痛苦的点点头， 表示知道了，

"Hotch，刚接到另一起报案，"Prentiss匆匆闯进来，"一个大人三个孩子全部被..."

他感到心痛欲碎，他随着JJ和Prentiss走下楼，Morgan迎面而来，

"Hotch，又是一家人..." 他用手扶住办公桌的桌面，稳住自己的身体，

突然电话铃声在四周大做，报案的铃声此起彼伏，他觉得自己的耳膜像上次在爆炸中震破一样，剧痛难忍，他弯下腰，抱住了自己的头，试图遮住耳朵，遮住不断的铃声，止住剧痛，Rossi揽住他的肩试图跟他说写什么，但他听不见，他只感觉到剧痛，铃声依旧不断...

他醒了，又是一场噩梦，他和衣躺在床上，透过窗帘，天色已经大亮，他的手机在床头响着，他看看表，已经过了8点。"该死！"他暗自骂着自己，拿起手机，

"Hotchner."

"Hotch,"是Morgan，他的心突然开始剧烈的跳动，那是一种对将要听到的消息的强烈恐惧。

"Hotch，Gacia发现了线索。"Morgan的话让他狂跳的心平复下来，

"什么线索？" 他问，

"那个狗XXX通过网络给你发了一张照片，"

"什么照片？" 他的心有开始狂跳，有些等不及地问，

"Hotch，没有新的受害者，他只是有开始对你的心理折磨，但这一次Gacia成..."

"先生，Gacia抢过话头，我找到这个狗XXX了，我终于抓到这个狗XXX，"

"通过网络？"

"是，先生，我在网上追踪到他的地址了。"

"Hotch，我已经通知了当地警方，FBI的SWAT，警方和FBI的便衣已经守在那里了，把那里围了个水泄不通，我们现在马上就动身，我们到现场会面。"

Hotch的精神顿时一振，百日来的焦灼似乎终于到了一个尽头，把地址发给我，我马上就到。

他站在公里之外的露台上，用手中的高倍望远镜在观赏着。 他已经在露台上等了很久， 那是一条平常的不能再平常的街道，行人寥寥，显得非常安静。但他知道马上一场闹剧就要上演了，于是他耐心的等待着。他用望远镜观察着街上的行人，一个推着大概从超市捎出来的购物车的流浪汉，一个夹着报纸经过的生意人，一对柔情蜜意的年轻伴侣，一个背者背包的年轻人，街边停靠着送货车，两个人在忙着从车上往下搬货，突然，像电影中的镜头，镜头一转，让人触目惊心，所有的人全部转换了角色，流浪汉扔掉了手中的推车，突然从怀里抽出了枪，一对情侣卸去了柔情，现出了杀机，各自掏出了自己的家伙，生意人的报纸中露出了手枪，从送货车里一下窜出六七个荷枪实弹的SWAT，两个卸货人早以从货堆里取出枪，一时间突然警笛大作，从街道的两端各冒出五六辆警车和黑色带有联邦牌照的SUV。他观赏着，不禁发出惊叹，"真是太惊人了！超出想像！"

他看着众多荷枪实弹的人冲进公寓楼，他从望远镜中看到，从黑色的SUV中率先跳出来的咖啡色肌肤的持枪人，紧跟在后面的是一个高个黑发的同样端着手枪的女人，一个步履略显迟缓，稍稍上了年纪的男人跟在后面进了楼。他失望地发现他等待多时的目标没有出现，他为那个目标特意安排的上演的剧目，他的目标却没有出场观赏。正当他要失望地离去时，他发现街边有开来了一辆黑色的SUV，车刚刚停稳，一个高个，黑发的男人就从车里跳下来，雪白的衬衫上套着防弹衣，黑色的长裤，手枪拎在手里，步履矫健地朝公寓楼奔去。他笑了，他终于如愿以偿了，见到了他等待甚至思念以久的目标，他的猎物终于与他一起重新登场了。

在被撞开了门的公寓里，一群全副武装的人围在一张电脑桌前，电脑的屏幕上显示着一幅照片，照片上三个同样美丽的金发女人，女人们的周围围绕着五个年龄相差不远的孩子，两个金发女人和四个孩子的头上用血红色划了叉，同时标着三个词，"命运""负疚""悔恨"，后面坠了一个大大的问号'？'。

最后赶到的黑发男人注视着电脑上的照片，此时，最好的肖像画家也难以描绘他脸上的表情。

"命运"，George Foyet与他在人生道路上的交叉是命运，Shaunessey在临死前将赎罪的使命传给他是命运，他从未对此做出选择，只是接受了命运，他人的软弱造成的恒久的伤害，他人的妥协对恶魔的纵容；成为了他生命中的负担和磨难。

"选择"，当选择权放在他面前时，他做出了他自己的抉择，那就是绝不妥协，如果问他是否对他自己做出的抉择有过怀疑时，他不的不承认，在Jeffrey全家三口被杀害的消息传来时，他确确时时地对自己的抉择产生了怀疑，但他却知道他自己心中从来没有准备过第二种选择方案，他只是对自己产生了怀疑，他怀疑他自己才是这持续性杀戮的源头，如果能够牺牲掉他自己而终止魔鬼对无辜者的杀戮的话，也许他会做出另一种选择，想到这里，他不禁打了个寒战，

"负疚"，这就是魔鬼给他的第三个信息，那个恶魔在告诉他什么，在期待着他做出什么样的选择，"负疚感"， 100个漫漫长夜中在不安和恐惧中度过，这种恐惧不是对他个人生命受到威胁而感到恐惧，而是对无辜生命因为他的选择而受到威胁，而丧失的恐惧，是对他心头难以承受的负疚感的不断增加而恐惧，他永远也不会让人们知道，在那100个夜晚中的某一个，当他端详着配枪时所产生的一种将枪口抵住自己额头的欲望，而最终他没有这样做，是因为他面前突然闪出了那张得胜后狰狞的笑脸，一想到那张狰狞的笑脸，他就开始斥责自己的软弱，魔鬼狰狞的面目，使他又重新找到了力量的源泉，他只有一种选择：去战胜魔鬼。

"悔恨。" 为什么是悔恨？悔恨什么？至今为止，悔恨是他还未曾有过的感觉，即使是在他对自己的抉择产生怀疑的时候，即使是在过去的岁月里，他也曾有过大大小小的失误，即使他深爱的女人，Haley选择离开他。在过去的岁月里，他个性中特有的执着，义无返顾的精神，还从未让他产生过"悔恨"的念头。在与魔鬼的斗争中，这场争斗的结果将会给他带来什么样的反思，甚至悔悟？他沉思着，有人在敲他办公室的门，是Gacia，

"先生，对不起，"Gacia的声音带着哭腔，连脸上的妆容似乎都被泪水搞模糊了，

"Gacia，你没做错任何事，为什么道歉？"

"我，我太愚蠢了，上了他的圈套，我应该想到没有那么容易就抓到他。"

"Gacia,即使不是你，他也会让别人上钩，他精心策划的着一切，只是想给我送一个口信，时间到了，他要玩下去， 游戏要继续开始了。"

AdamParker医生一头浓密的梳理整齐的黑发夹杂着缕缕银丝，面料考究，制作精良的西装穿着在他那年五十，但仍保持得极好的体型。 在结束了十几个小时的心脏手术后， 他回到了他那气派典雅却不张扬的家。他打开门，走进门厅，打量着那宽大的客厅，伸手去打开电源，突然，客厅一角的落地灯亮了，他惊吓的将手中的公文包扔到了地下，

"是谁，谁在哪？Catherin?"

"Catherin？"角落中发出一声冷笑，

"你认为你那美丽的前妻在拿到你那高额赡养费后还会在这里露面吗？晚上好！兄弟，我在你这豪华，舒适的家里等了你很久了。" 坐在客厅一角的人转了出来，在他面前显身，

"你？！"

"是我，你的兄弟，看样子你早就把我忘了，即使你的兄弟变成了各大媒体上的风云人物，你大概从来没有告诉过警察那个电视上的风云人物你居然有幸认识，而且是你的兄弟。"

"你，你想干什么？"

"你当然不会说，赫赫有名的Parker医生怎么能有一个那样的恶魔兄弟，如果你的病人和他们的家属知道了你弟弟的故事，他们怎么可能再把他们的命运交给在你手里，怎么可能把他们的心脏在手术台上交到你的手里。"

"你，你到底想来这儿干什么？你想要钱吗？"

"钱？我想我们那阔绰，慈善的父母在他们离世时已经留给我足够多了，当然，与你比起来，不值一提。"

"你到底要怎样？"

"放轻松，兄弟，我只不过需要一个医生，还有什么样的医生比Park医生更称职做我的家庭医生的？"

Park轻轻松了口气，"你怎么了？病了吗？"

"你瞧，人到中年总会出一些状况，何况你应该听说过我的故事，我受过很重的伤，失过很多的血。但别担心，我并没有病入膏肓，我只是需要一些处方药而已。"

"你想让我给你开处方。"

"我们为什么不到你的书房去，坐下来，你请我喝一杯，边叙旧。边开方。"

"如果你愿意的话，当然可以。" Park试图缓解着他那恐惧的心理，尽量用平静的口气说。

他跟着Park进了他的书房，Park走到酒柜前，拿了两个杯子，各自斟上了威士忌，并递了一杯过去，他拿了自己那杯，在书桌前坐下来，从抽屉里拿出处方薄，他偷偷朝抽屉里扫了一眼，一把他放在那里以防万一的袖珍手枪就藏在抽屉的角上。

"跟我说说你的状况，哪里不舒服？"

"Park医生永远是那么专业，我并不需要你的专业诊断，"他递过去一张纸，"你只管照着这上面的开。"

Park接过纸条，开始在处方纸上写起来，

"好了。你看一下。" 他把处方递过去，

不速之客接过处方看，Park趁机从抽屉里拿出了手枪，对准了不速之客，

不速之客抬起头来，扫了一眼对着他的枪口，

"Adam,你还是老样子，总认为你自己是最优秀的，最聪明的，你难道会认为我跟你到书房来就是为了让你取枪杀我？Adam,Adam。"他摇着头，

Park医生扣动了扳机，没有子弹飞出去，枪膛内是空的。他慌忙的丢下枪，顺手抄起了书桌上的威士忌酒杯朝不速之客砸过去，酒杯砸到不速之客的脸上碎了，在他额角处留下了一道血痕，不速之客掏出他自己的手枪，走到Park的面前，用枪对准了他，

"Adam，你从来都不是一个好哥哥，看来你也永远成为不了一个好哥哥了。我忘了告诉你，我今天来不只是为了处方，还为了告诉你，感谢你和你那对父母让我今天成为了一个传奇。你那有钱的父母，收养了一个孤儿，把他展示给旁人，让他成为标榜你父母慈善家的标签，一个可怜的，贫穷下等人的，低智商的儿子，而你却从第一天起就对这个外来的下贱的兄弟充满憎恨，这就是你把你从小做的所有的龌龊事都归功于你那没有任何血缘关系的兄弟，让他在你父母面前，在所有的人面前被塑造成更符合他出身的，愚蠢的，下贱野蛮的，不可救要的坏种。让我来告诉你，你的劣种兄弟，只好忍气吞声的度日，把自己的真实面目和想法，把自己的聪明智慧掩藏起来，直到有一天，他终于找到了一种宣泄的方式，而且成为大师，是你和你那有钱的父母帮他成为了大师。现在你可以自己去亲口告诉你的父母他们收养的劣种成为了大师。" 他开了枪，子弹洞穿了医生的心脏。

当他们走进犯罪现场，他们已经在心理上准备好了去面对最悲惨的一幕。不大的卧室，一个女人倒墙边的地上，胸前被捅了五六刀，血迹已经让她睡衣的颜色变得难以辨认，床上，一个三，四岁大的男孩小小的身体僵硬在那里。床的上方的墙上画着一只先知之眼。Hotch觉得一阵恶心和眩晕， 有些呼吸困难，透不过气来。

"Hotch, Hotch。" Morgan一直观察着Hotch的脸色，见他脸色苍白，轻轻唤着他，

"你发现了什么?Morgan？"Hotch迅速地调整了一下自己，问到，

"Hotch，" Reid仔细端详着墙上的"先知之眼"，

"Hotch，这个"先知之眼"，这个"先知之眼"好像和以前出现的不太一样。"

"怎么不一样？"几个人围过去，Reid指点着，

"这轮廓，这些线条仿佛更注重细节，不象以前的很粗的几笔。"

"Reid， 让他们把这个与以前的做笔迹对比。"

"还有，" Rossi仔细打量着地上死去的女人，

"她一开始好像离门口很近，离凶手很近，看这血迹，好像她在中了第一刀后才开始后退，血迹一直跟着她后退，直到她无处可逃。如果是她不认识的凶手冲进来，她的第一反应是惊惶恐惧，并开始立刻向后逃，但似乎她在中了刀后才开始后退。"

"你是说她认识凶手，而她一开始并没发觉有危险？"Prentiss问，

"我是觉得有这种可能，看看这现场，貌似与Foyet制造的现场相近，但仔细看，却又不太相同，前两起，尸体聚集在一起，看上去就是一个家庭的毁灭，那就是Foyet想制造的效果，而这一起，目标好像很明确，女主人，孩子是连带的。"

"如果凶手只想杀女主人，为什么要捎上孩子，这么小的孩子，即使看到凶手也无法作证。"Hotch说。

"这家的父亲当时在哪里？"

"在出差，回家发现后报的案。"

FBI的问讯室里，Larry垂着头坐在那里，似乎还没有从悲伤中恢复过来，Hotch和Rossi站在室外，打量着这个刚刚丧妻，丧子的男人，除去没带领带，他的穿着打扮，是一个标准的销售经理，

"Hotch,你想自己去？" Rossi问，

"是，我非常想知道为什么。"尽管他的声调还是一贯的平静，但Hotch的目光中夹杂着一丝愤怒。 他推开门走进去。

"Larry, 我是Hotchner探员，对不起，关于你妻子和孩子的谋杀，有几个问题需要再澄清一下。"

"你，你就是Hotchner探员，那个..."Larry打量着眼前的男人，似乎有点不相信自己的眼睛，那个媒体上描述的中了枪，被捅了九刀，倍受杀人狂魔生理折磨和心理报复，几近崩溃的FBI探员，面前的这个高个男人一张冷漠的脸上挂着一种居高临下的威慑力。

"Larry，你说你妻子和孩子被害时你在外地出差？"

"是，我在出差，我已经告诉警察了，你们不应该尽快把那个Boston恶魔赶紧抓获，免得其他家庭受难吗？"

"你怎么那么肯定凶杀案是Boston恶魔干的？"

"当我看到墙上那个"先知之眼"时，我就想起电视上报道的"Boston恶魔"。

"Larry,经过鉴定，你家的那个"先知之眼"并不出自于"Boston"恶魔之手。"

"那能出自谁的手？"

"我正想让你告诉我。"

"我怎么会知道？"

"你说你临时有事要见客户所以出差了，你老板告诉我们是你自己申请出这趟差的，你确实去了你所说的地方，在你所说的旅馆登记入住，但据旅馆的前台人员说，你入住后当晚好像又出去了一趟，并不清楚你什么时候回旅馆的，第二天，你的房间一直挂着"请勿打搅"的牌子，案发的时候没人看见你。而你车上的GPS清清楚楚地告诉我们你跑的里程和到过的地方，你在旅馆登记入住后，又偷偷溜出来，开回了家。我想知道的是为什么，你为什么要那么残忍地杀死你的妻子和三岁的儿子？"

"你想知道为什么，你想知道，让我来告诉你，作一个销售经理，就是没日没夜的奔波，结婚六年，为了我的这个家，我每天疲于奔命，既要看老板的脸色，又要看客户的脸色，金融危机，生意更难做了，老板天天喊着要裁人，而我妻子每天还不停地抱怨我整天出差，不顾家，如果她只是抱怨也就罢了，她居然在我出差的时候跟她以前的情人又勾搭上了。我找了个私人侦探，他告诉我，我妻子和她以前的情人一直藕断丝连，从来没断过交往，而我整天忍气吞声，四处奔波，居然就让她在家享受着生活并背叛着我，所以，所以我杀了她，杀了她。"

"就因为她背叛你？但你的儿子是无辜的，为什么你要杀你自己的亲生儿子？"

"他不是我亲生的儿子，侦探告诉我，我妻子在孩子怀孕前就和她的前男友交往的很密切，所以儿子肯定不是我的。"

"你做了DNA检验？"

"没有。"

Hotch悲哀而又愤怒的摇摇头，他弯下腰，怒视着Larry的眼睛，

"听着，你这可怜虫，DNA报告证实，他是你亲生的儿子，你的亲儿子，你的骨肉，Larry，你亲手残忍地杀死了你自己亲生的儿子。"

Larry发出一声惨叫，Hotch没有理会，他大步走出去，摔上了门。

站在窗前，看着窗外淅淅沥沥的雨水，Hotch的心头仍难以平复愤怒和悲伤的情绪。

"Hotch，"JJ敲敲门进来，

"你不会相信我们发现了什么？"

"发现了什么？JJ。"

"Boston发生了一起谋杀，起先没人把这起谋杀和Foyet联系起来，从表面看就是一起入室抢劫，死者是一个有名的心脏外科医生，Adam Parker，但从犯罪现场找到的带有血迹的一小片酒杯碎片上提取的血迹DNA不是Parker的，所以应该肯定是凶手的，而这DNA居然和Foyet的DNA吻合。"

"Foyet杀了Parker。却没标明是他杀的。"

"正是这样，他还伪造了抢劫的现场。但却留下了破绽，沙发下的一块酒杯碎片。"

"他为什么跑到Boston去杀一个医生？"

"Gacia查了Adam Parker的全部个人资料，发现Adam Parker曾有一个收养的弟弟，Bill Parker,"

"William Parker,"Hotch说，"当初Gacia在教师类里查找有对青少年犯罪前科的教师时就找到了这个名字，Foyet的一个名字之一。"

他饶有兴趣地看着电视里的新闻报道，那个案件抄袭剽窃者的报道，这个抄袭者的故事是他没有预料到的，但给他的创作无非又增加了几分新鲜感和吸引力，而他喜欢，他欣然地接收了这份意外的惊喜。

他开始收拾行囊，他猎物的重新登场和Adam的死都是他计划的一部分，但他的第六感却告诉他，一张无形的网在慢慢向他收紧。他有点舍不得现在的巢穴，但他的意识告诉他这里已经不安全，任何可以将他和Adam的死联系起来的信息都会将大批的猎人引向他现在的巢穴。他必须马上行动。

在渐浓的夜色中他驱车疾驶着，已经开出了大约十几公里，对面突然驶来警笛大鸣的一队警车，透过黑色的挡风玻璃，他可以看到几辆挂着政府牌照的黑色SUV夹杂期间，他笑了，暗自庆幸他的提早动身，永远要比你的敌人领先一步，这是他的行动准则，他知道这是朝他的巢穴去的，他还可以想像出在与他擦肩而过的车队中的其中某辆黑色SUV里坐着他的老相识，他的对手，他的猎物。想像着他的对手们的脸上将又一次出现的失望和沮丧的神情，他更加得意了。

"不用着急，不用失望，Hotchner探员，我们就会见面的，我会给你安排出起伏跌宕的高潮的，请拭目以待吧。"

他通过微弱的光线仔细打量着他选中的猎物，他演出高潮中的龙套角色。Charles像许多Harvard毕业出来年轻得志的律师一样，自负，高傲，有着能立刻俘获女性的英俊容貌和身材，善于雄辩，或者说善于说谎，他的谎言不只是仅限于以法律的名义，对他的出身富有但相貌一般的妻子来说他的谎言也同样成立和有效。

Charles走进家门,事务所忙晚归的谎话他已经不需要跟妻子进行过多的重复，以他的经验，重复多了反而会弄巧成拙，他今晚本应在外面过夜，他要出差，这就是他提前告诉妻子的，想到他被那个火辣的应招女放了鸽子，他只能多少有些扫兴的提前结束他的出差了。

妻子和女儿大概已经上床了，他打开前厅的灯，突然一张带着面具的脸出现在通往二楼的楼梯上，他发出一声'啊！'的大叫，这声大叫惊醒了二楼上的妻子，她穿着睡衣从卧室跑了出来，站在那里被吓呆了，不速之客，摘掉了面具，一把明晃晃的刀子拿在手中，

"Boston恶魔，" Charles几乎和妻子同时叫起来，

"Paula，快跑，报警！" Charles在危急的时刻大叫，勇气突然回到了这个爱慕虚荣，贪图享乐的律师身上，他冲了上去，他立刻就挨了一刀，惨叫了一声，他的妻子转身向屋内跑，并按响了屋内的警报器，警笛声大做，此时，Charles又挨了一刀，他疼痛难忍，恶魔抓着他的衣领，

"你跟我走，不然在警察来之前我仍能杀了你全家。"Charles忍着剧痛点点头，被恶魔半拖半拽的拉出房门，他们没有上Charles的车，而是上了恶魔的车子。

"开车。"他命令到，刀子架在律师的脖子上。

他们聚集在总部的会议室中，听着电话录音，此时天色早已大亮，深夜的追逐已经结束了。

"911，你有什么紧急情况？"

"Boston恶魔，我丈夫被他劫持了..."

"夫人，我们有你的位置，你肯定是Boston恶魔？"

"是他，我在电视上看见过，我永远也忘不了那一张脸，带着狞笑。你们赶快，我丈夫..."女人在电话里抽泣起来，

"Foyet，你被包围了，你无处可走，放了人质，走出车来自首。"

"自首，自首不是我的个人特色。"

他们听到汽车发动的声音，汽车轮胎在路面上尖锐的摩擦声，然后轰然一声巨响。

"就这样结束了，便宜了这个狗XXX。" Morgan说，

"车子开下了路基，起火爆炸了，车上有两具尸体，被烧得难以辨认。" JJ说，"但Charles再没出现，可以肯定他没能活下来。"

"DNA结果？"Hotch问，

"警方今天会把尸体送去做检验。"JJ说。

Hotch回到自己的办公室，打开电视，新闻上正在播出关于Boston恶魔带着最后一名被害者驾车自尽的新闻，Rossi敲敲门走进来，

"一个我们没预料到的结尾。" Rossi说，"你好像并没有觉得放松？"

"我不知道，我总感觉中间缺少了什么？感觉不像结尾的结尾。"Hotch说，

"我想看DNA的检测报告。"

"警方说车掉下去的地势非常陡，需要花些时间，但天亮后他们就开始动手了，估计这24到48小时之内结果就会出来。"

"我有种感觉，"Hotch摇摇头，"也许我过于敏感了，让我们等DNA结果吧。"

他桌上的电话铃响了，

"Hotchner."

"Hotchner探员，这里是联邦执法官，我正式通知你，鉴于威胁你家人的罪犯已经伏法，对你家人的保护性监管正式结束。"

"为什么这么快，不能等一等。"

"Hotchner探员，实际上你的前妻在听到新闻后已经四处打了几个电话，如果我们再继续保护性监管，就要重新找安全的地方，但鉴于警方认为凶手已经死亡，所以我们认为没有必要继续保护性监管，"

"可是..."Hotch想要争辩，但又停住了话头，

"我们很高兴能把你的家人安全地送回家，让你们家人团聚。"

"谢谢！"Hotch说，"我能否自己亲自去接他们回家？"

"当然，先生，实际上他们从来没离开过Virginia，我把地址发给你。"

"谢谢"

在他们离婚后的两年里，这是他们第一次坐在同一辆车里，回Hotch那阔别以久的有着许多回忆的老家，一路上Jack欢天喜地，Haley也显得喜不胜收，担惊受怕的日子终于过去了。

他将车停在门前，帮Haley将行李一件件从车上拿下来，Haley打开门，Jack欢呼着冲进去，冲向楼上他自己的房间。Haley将行李一件件拿到门里，她的身子倚在门口，她这样做显然很明确地告诉Hotch她并没有邀请他进到他们旧日的家中的意思，尽管他非常想这样做。

"Aaron，我很高兴这一切总算结束了。"Haley说，

"Haley,对过去发生的一切我很抱歉。"

"Aaron, 一切都过去了，不管发生了什么，一切都结束了，我们应该向前看，开始新的生活。"

"我明白。" Hotch低语道。

Haley突然垫起脚尖，在Hotch的腮边吻了一下，

"Aaron,让我们都开始新的生活，你也一样，我希望你能快乐，尽量让自己快乐点。再见！Aaron。" 她说完转身走进屋关上了门。

Hotch对着关闭的门沉思了几秒钟，然后回到车上，开车离开。

就这样结束了，他与Haley之间，他过去的生活似乎彻底地结束了，过去的一切都无法挽回。而他与Foyet之间的追逐和决斗突然间就这样结束了，似乎是一个没有句号的结束。一种不祥的感觉，突然袭上他的大脑，不，这不可能是结尾，恶魔不可能如此轻易的放弃。他突然掉转车头，朝刚刚离开的老家驶去。

Haley觉得长久以来的紧张和压抑感顿时消失了，她拿起了电话开始拨号，电话拨通了，但电话的主人不在，只有答录机的回话。

"Hi! Sam，是Haley, 我回来了， 你肯定看了新闻，关于"Boston恶魔"的新闻，我想马上解释给你听我为什么在过去的几个月和Jack突然一起消失，给我回电话，我想念你。"

"嘿！ Haley，你的这番话让Hotchner探员听到了，他会心碎的。"一个男人的声音从Haley的背后传来，Haley惊得把手中的电话摔了出去。她转过身，那张多次出现在电视上，照片上和她的噩梦中的脸出现在她身后。

"你真得是等不及了，对你的前夫，你真是冷酷呵，居然都不让Hotchner探员进门。想到他对你爱得那么深，我真是替他伤心。"

"你没有死？你到底，你到底想干什么？" Haley的声音颤抖着，

"在我和Hotchner探员没有了结的情况下，我是不能死的。我只想和Hotchner探员做个了结。"

Hotch的车停到了屋前的车道上，他跳下车想着怎么和Haley解释他的返回。他按了门铃，当他按了三，四次门铃后仍然不见Haley来开门，也听不见Haley应声，他那种不祥的预感让他的心跳加速，他掏出枪，从门前的脚垫下摸出门钥匙，打开门，双手端着枪走进去，

"Haley，Haley，"他大声喊着，

"爹睇！"Jack的声音骤然而止，

门前的一幕让他不禁倒吸一口冷气，

"Hotchner探员，很高兴我们又见面了。很抱歉我打搅了你的家庭团聚。"

Foyet双手各持一把枪，分别对准了Haley和Jack。

"放下你手里的枪，Hotchner探员，不然我一枪一个要了他们的命。"

Hotch放下枪，

"举起手，把枪踢过来。"

Hotch不动声色地照作了，

"你跑到这儿来做最后的了结吗？让我们俩个人做个最后的了结，放了他们，Foyet。"

"对不起，这不是我所选择的方案。"

Hotch的手机突然响了，他没有理会。

"Hotchner探员，我想你应该接这个电话。" Foyet朝他摆摆头，"另外你不介意打开手机的免提吧？"

Hotch拿起了电话，眼睛仍盯着Foyet,

"Hotchner。"

"Hotch，是Morgan，"Morgan电话里的声音异常紧张，

"我想你需要知道，DNA结果出来了，那不是..."

"Morgan,我已经知道了。"Hotch平静地说，同时张开手，让手机掉在地上。

"Hotch，Hotch..."Morgan急促的声音从电话里穿出来，

"Hotchner探员，"Foyet的声音让掉在地上的手机一下子变得鸦雀无声，

"接下来，让我把选择的权利交给你一部分，你看，我用枪顶着你的前妻和儿子，但我会让他们其中的一个活下来，由你来做出第一步的选择，你先告诉我你的选择，选择哪一个活下来，然后由我来替你做最后的决定。杀掉那一个。"

"不，我不会选择。你为什么不杀掉我，留下他们？"

"杀掉你我会觉得可惜，我会少掉很多乐趣，选择一个吧，我知道你想选择杀掉你的前妻，留下儿子，为什么不呢？你的前妻的心早已不属于你了，你是知道的，为什么不说出来，说出来吧，'请留下我的儿子！'，就这么简单。"

"你可以杀掉我，我不会陪你玩你变态的游戏。"

"你必须选择，否则我杀了他们两个人。现在选择！Hotchner探员，我数到十。"

突然Haley转过了身，用双臂死死抱住了Foyet持枪的双手，将两支枪全拉到了自己的胸前，"Jack，快跑，快跑，妈妈爱你！"

Hotch猛然冲过去抓住了儿子，将他一把推出了房门，随手将门死死关上，这时Foyet已从Haley的手中挣脱出来，一支枪对准Haley,一支枪对准Hotch,

"很好，我很高兴你们夫妻之间还存在着共同点，我尊重你们共同的选择。"他突然扔掉了一支枪，猛地抽出一把雪亮的钢刀，插入了Haley的后心，Haley发出了一声尖锐的惨叫，同时

Hotch怒吼了一声，朝Foyet扑过去，Foyet将Haley软绵绵的身体放开，用左手的枪朝Hotch开了一枪，子弹打中了Hotch的胃部，剧痛让他顿时蜷缩着倒在了地上，他仍旧试图挣扎着朝Haley爬过去，直到他将那绵软的身躯揽到怀里，他们二人的鲜血混在了一起，

"Haley！Haley！"

Haley的眼睛还大睁着，但已经在逐渐失去光彩，

"Aaron,Aaron,Jack,Jack，Jack..."伴随着眼泪流下，她的嘴里涌出了大量的鲜血，

Foyet嘴角挂着微笑，欣赏着这眼前诀别的一幕，

"Hotchner探员，我想这就是我所期待的高潮部份。"他弯腰从地上拾起他和Hotch的两支枪，"现在Hotchner探员，我让你们夫妻再小聚一下，顺便提醒你，你应该知道子弹打在胃部人不会马上死，往往会拖上几个小时，但会非常痛苦。但我想你的同事会很快赶来，所以你还有机会。但这次我又赢了，现在我要出去走走，也许能找到我们的小G-Man（FBI探员）跟他聊上一聊。我们下次见。"

说着，Foyet转身开门朝外走去。

"Foyet，等一下！"Hotch在他身后喊，

"Hotchner探员，等一下？你难道要跟我做笔交易不成？" Foyet转过了身，

"我要跟你了结这笔交易"，Hotch半卧在地上，从脚踝掏出的备用枪的枪口对准了Foyet，"你回到属于你的地狱去吧!"

Foyet慌忙抬起了枪，两个人的枪几乎同时响了，Foyet枪里飞出的子弹打在了Hotch的肩胛骨上，而Hotch枪里的子弹，正正地打在了Foyet额头中间，仿佛在他的额头上，两只眼的中间又开了第三只眼，如同他所膜拜的"先知之眼"。

Hotch也倒在了地上，他喘息着，将Haley渐渐冷却的身体拉到自己怀里，他感觉到生命同时在离他们而去，他知道，他已经将恶魔送回了地狱，他们的儿子将安全地活下来，想到这里，他安静地闭上眼，任凭黑暗将他带走，朦胧中，他仿佛听到了远处警笛的声音，然后他恍惚地听到有人在喊他的名字，是Morgan，还是Rossi。他停止了思考让自己朝黑暗中坠落下去。

他从昏迷中醒来，四周是洁白的墙，让他感到有些刺眼的灯光，然后他看到了那几张熟悉的面孔，

"Jack...Jack..."他喃喃地说。

一只手放在了他的手臂上，是Rossi,

"Aaron,Jack很安全，你放心吧。"他想点点头，但没有力气，马上又陷入到昏睡中。

当他再一次睁开双眼时，已经是第五天了，

"嘿，欢迎回来。"Reid注视着他，轻轻说，他打量着周围的几个人，每个人都是如释重负的表情，

"你感觉怎么样？"Prentiss问，

"还好。"他的声音虚弱得连他自己也很难听见，"Jack，Jack...?"

"他在这儿，和Jessica在一起，我去叫他们。"Prentiss说着，匆匆走出去。

"爹睇！"Jack怯声声地在Jessica的陪伴下出现在门口，其他人悄悄地离开了，

"爹睇！"

"嘿，伙计，你好吗？"他看着儿子，

"爹睇，Jessica说妈咪去了天堂，我好害怕你也会和妈咪一起去。"

"妈咪是去了天堂，但爹睇会在这里。" 他的眼眶湿润，喉咙哽咽，"还有Jessica姨妈，我们都和你在一起。"

"妈咪去了天堂，是因为我没有保护妈咪，我没有把坏人赶跑。" Jack的眼泪让他肝肠欲裂，

"Jack，过来，儿子， 到我这儿来，" 他揽住儿子，将儿子的脸贴到自己的脸上，挡住自己的泪眼，任凭儿子的眼泪与自己的眼泪流淌在一起。"听着， 这不是你的错，我要你记住妈咪说的话，妈咪最后说的话，妈咪爱你，她爱你。"

"宝贝，去到外面找Reid叔叔，我要跟爹睇说几句话。"Jessica说，Jack乖乖地擦擦眼泪，离开父亲走了出去。

"Jessica,Haley她..."他的眼泪止不住流下来，"谢谢你照顾Jack，"他止住自己的眼泪，试图转移话题，

"Aaron,请别，请别说了,"Jessica抽泣着说，

"我来只想告诉你，我父母也来了，我们会一起照顾Jack,请你放心。"

"谢谢！"他轻舒了一口气，

"我还想告诉你，我已经和我父母还有我丈夫商量要求Jack的抚养权。"

"Jessica,"如同晴天霹雳，他睁大了眼睛，"我是Jack的父亲，Jack是我的亲生儿子。"

"Jack也是Haley的亲生儿子，你们离婚后,Haley曾要我答应，如果有一天她发生了什么不幸，她要求我照顾她的儿子，给他爱，让他快乐，保护他，让他健康，安全，快乐地成长。"

"Jessica,我爱Jack，我会照顾他，保护..."

"就像爱护和保护他母亲一样？"

"Jessica...你，你难道想说是我，是我杀了Haley？"他的声音颤抖了，

"不，Aaron，Boston恶魔杀害了她，我们都知道你爱Haley, 连Haley自己也知道，但你不能尽你的全力去爱，去保护你孩子的母亲，你为什么认为你能尽全力，爱和保护你的儿子？"

"Jessica, Jack是我唯一的儿子，我会尽我的全力..."

"Aaron,你在过去的岁月里也尽你的力量去爱和呵护Haley和Jack ，但你就是你，你的工作，你的团队，你可能已经对你的家庭给出了很多，但对Haley和Jack来讲远远不够，而且毕竟是你的工作让Jack失去了母亲。我想你现在还是好好休养，等你伤好后，我们再好好谈，你也可以好好想一想。你多保重，再见！Aaron。" Jessica说完，头也不回的走出病房。

他从昏睡中又一次醒过来，睁开眼，Rossi站在他的床前，关注地看着他，看样子，Rossi已经在这儿呆了很久。

"你感觉怎么样？"

"很好。"

俩个人的对话是纯粹机械化的对白。

"Haley已经下葬了，她父母和Jessica，还有...，他们一起操办的。"

"Jack...?"

"Jessica把Jack带走了，但目前还只是暂时的..."

"我知道，她说了，她要与Haley的父母一起联合争取Jack的抚养权。"

"Aaron，我不知道该说什么好，我只是感到非常，非常遗憾。但等你伤好后你仍旧可以把Jack带回你身边，不管怎样你是Jack的亲生父亲，你爱他。"

"Haley也爱他，Jessica说的对，不管怎样，我让Jack失去了他的母亲。"

"Aaron，你知道这不是你的错，失去了Haley, Jessica只是太伤心了。"

"她并没有错。"

"你是要一个人承担全部责任？包括把魔鬼犯下的罪恶也算到你自己头上？一生带着自责活下去？"

"命运，选择，负疚，悔恨。" Hotch轻轻吐出这几个词。

"Aaron，你打败了他，你最终把魔鬼送回了地狱..."

"我真的打败了他吗？我杀了他，为什么我没有胜利感？"

"Aaron,你需要时间，你以为只有你自己需要吗？我们都需要，整个团队都需要时间康复，Morgan一直不能从自责中拔出来，Prentiss, JJ, Reid, Gacia,每天都在埋怨自己在你最需要支援的时候没有给你更多的援助，至于我，我觉得我在整个事件中完全是个废人，一个衰老的，没用的废人...我以为我可以在Gideon之后给这个团队带来价值，但我发现我从头到尾没起什么大的作用，我为什么..."

"Dave,Dave,不要说了，请别说了。" Hotch打断了Rossi的话，

"我很抱歉，我很抱歉作为团队的领队让所有的人在心理上都蒙上了阴影。"

"Aaron,那是因为我们每个人都爱你，关心你，你个人的悲剧就是集体的悲剧。"

Rossi拿出了一个信封，

"Jack临走前叫我把这个给你。"

他打开信封，一个塑胶士兵小人掉了出来，信封里有一张不大的纸片，

"亲爱的爹睇，我把我最勇敢的战士留给你，他替我保护爹睇，爹睇，你是我的英雄，我永远爱你！"

在"爱你的Jack"后面是用红色蜡笔画的一颗心。Hotch的眼泪淌下来，滴落到信纸上。

他站在她的墓前，久久地凝视着镶嵌在墓碑上的照片，凝视着那个照片上一头飘逸的金发，面带微笑的女人，终于他开口了，

"Haley,我来这里是想告诉你，我已经做出了我的决定，我认为的对Jack最好的决定，因为你知道我像你一样希望Jack幸福，我同意让Jack跟Jessica一起生活，由Jessica来照顾Jack的日常生活，因为我知道这也是你想要的，但我永远是Jack的父亲，永远会在人生的路上陪伴着他，保护他，当他需要我的时候，我会随时出现在他身边。这是我给你的第二个承诺，而我会恪守这个诺言，不会像对待第一个承诺那样让你失望。当你把生命交给了我，而我却没能像承诺的那样带给你幸福，保护你，反而给你带来了伤害，但我向你起誓，我会让Jack幸福，只要我在世上活着，我就会保护他，让他幸福，安全地生活。"

柔和的清风拍打着树梢，发出沙沙声，他知道她在天堂凝视着他，听到了他的话语。他缓缓转过身，离开了墓地。他肌体上的伤口和心灵上的创伤还在隐隐作痛，但他感觉到了一种长久以来没有的释然和解脱，从此之后，他将带着Haley的宽容和谅解，在Jack的尊重与爱的陪伴下继续他的人生，他追逐公平和正义，保护无辜和弱小生命的人生。

（完）


End file.
